One Strange Day
by Nakoruru-1
Summary: The Sailor Soldiers have their hands full when the Yu Yu Hakusho boys drop in on their world. Finally made it pass the Negaverse part of it, and can focus on the love parts. Chapter 13 is up now!! [COMPLETED] Read chapter 14 for clues on sequel.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and do not belong to me. All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot; they do not belong to me. Suing me will get you in a tanker of oil, and then I'll have Hiei use his dragon. Hee hee hee hee.  
  
No another note, since this story is a crossover, it's kind of like an alternate. I really want this one to take place somewhere between Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Super S, only without the outer scouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kurama knew it was going to be one of those days the moment he got up. It seemed like everything was going wrong. First he overslept, then he had to rush out the house to avoid being late. He was usually so punctual, but for some reason he had forgotten to set his clock. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe it had to do with that strange dream he had, the previous night before. He and Hiei had been about ready to fight, when he and Hiei had been pulled into this black dimensional hole. When they had resurfaced, they were in Tokyo, or what happened to be Tokyo. Kurama shook his head. He really didn't have the time contemplate the meaning of this dream. Using his abilities from his previous life, Kurama hopped one building after another, making it to the school within two minutes. Slowing his pace once in the school, Kurama sighed. It was going to be one of those strange days; he just had this feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe how late I am! Grandpa, why didn't you wake me up!" Raye screamed as she hopped into her shoes. She was past late. She had only three minutes to get to school. "I can't believe how late it is. I'm starting to get like Serena." Raye hurried out her room, trampling Chad in the process. "Sorry about that Chad, but I am major late. Bye." With a cloud of dust rising behind her, Raye sped off for her high school.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had slept that late. *Must have been that dream I had.* Raye thought. She remembered how the sky had turned black and red. And then she found two young men falling from the sky. Raye shook her head, it was more like a vision than anything else. "Oh well, I can worry about it later. If I don't pick up the pace, I'm going to have detention this afternoon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went on with no further complications, but Kurama couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to come. Something was going to happen. As he was walking home from school, he stiffened with tension. The smell of a youkai was close by. Narrowing his eyes, the young youko continued to walk, feeling the youkai follow his movements. Kurama led the youkai to the seclusion of the park. "Come out, I can sense you. Is it a fight that you want?"  
  
Kurama received maniacal laughter. From somewhere from the treetops, a figure slid out of the shadows, facing Kurama. Kurama saw that the youkai was lithe, his long lilac colored hair reached his waist as he stared at Kurama with harsh golden eyes. Kurama found the youkai's ears slightly pointed as he pushed his hair from around his shoulder. The youkai wore a dark colored, Chinese warrior outfit. A red dragon emblem wrapped around the front chest of the suit and wrapped around, ending on his left leg. The youkai wore a black pair of wristbands on each arm. On his feet, he adorned the traditional Chinese footing. "So, you discovered me, do you think you can beat me?" The youkai paced in place as he stared at Kurama.  
  
"Who are you?" inquired Kurama.  
  
"I am Majira. I come from the Makai to challenge you and the others that you aid. Face me," the youkai said. His eyes flashed with coldness.  
  
Kurama sighed, he didn't want this to escalate where there may be those around who would get hurt. But if this Majira guy was dangerous as Kurama could feel he was, he would have no choice but to face him in a battle. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, just as Hiei slipped from a tree. He landed beside Kurama, with a curt smile. "Seems that we have some scum to take care of."  
  
"Yes, it seems so, my friend." The two watched the youkai laugh.  
  
"Do you two really expect that I am that easy to get rid of? Fools, that will be your downfall." Majira snapped his fingers. "I shall take care of you two now. That way I can take care of the other two. Without you two here, things shall be much simpler." Behind him, a black portal appeared. Kurama's eyes widened as he realized this was mirroring his dream.  
  
Kurama held up his hand, shielding his eyes as the hole began sucking in everything around it. "Hiei, we have to get out of here now."  
  
"That's easier said than done. If I move, I'm going to end up losing my footing, and get sucked into that thing," Hiei said with some difficulty keeping his ground. "I hope you have a plan."  
  
"For once, I am all out of them. The only thing I can think of is-" Before Kurama could finish his sentence, his footing sipped from under him. With a curse, he snapped his rose. The petals flew off, as he swung it. He managed to get it to wrap around the trunk of a tree.  
  
"I don't think so, Kurama!" Majira called upon a spiritual bow and arrow. Drawing the string back, he sliced through the tree trunk like a hot knife through butter. Kurama went flying back into the portal.  
  
"KURAMA!" Without a second's hesitation, Hiei went after his friend. Majira watched with glee as the portal closed behind them, having got its target.  
  
"Now that I have sent them to another dimension, I will find the ningen that they call Yusuke Urameshi and destroy him. After I have gotten rid of him, there will be no one who will stop me from taking over the whole Ningen Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye sighed with obvious exhaustion. She had to have detention because she had been late for school, then she slipped and fell while going to lunch and had two people step on her. Then after that, she bombed her English test, and then she banged her hand in her locker trying to get her things to go home. "What else can go wrong today?" She just wanted to go home and kick back with some mangas. She passed by the video arcade, wondering if Serena would still be there. "More than likely ogling Darien." With another sigh, Raye passed the arcade, heading home.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a vibe. Her instincts told her something was about to happen. If it was a monster from the Negaverse, she wouldn't be able to take it on alone. Especially the way she felt now. Just as she was pulling out her communicator, the sky turned pitch black. The wind picked up, causing her to shield her eyes from the debris. Raising her communicator up, she was about to send out a call. That was until the wind dropped abruptly and two young men fell from the sky. Raye was a bit shocked, especially when the sky cleared and everything went back to normal. Even her vibe faded. *This is just like my dream. This is way weird.* With hesitation, Raye approached the two males. "Um. . .are you. . .all right?"  
  
The first male groaned, then stood up with some obvious soreness from his fall. The other male said nothing, but brushed himself off when he was back on his feet. The first male looked at Raye, he had long crimson hair that reached his back. He was extremely cute, with his jade colored eyes. The red haired male wore a school uniform that she had never seen before. It was almost pink, but not exactly that color.  
  
The other male was a lot shorter than the other male. He had chaotic looking black hair that went up everywhere. His hair shone with blue highlights. But his bangs had white highlights. He wore a white bandana across his forehead, and for some strange reason, had ruby eyes. The shorter male wore a black trench coat, concealing his clothing, which Raye had a suspicion were black. He was also quite handsome, though sort of somber looking. "Excuse me," the red haired male said with politeness. "But could you tell us, where we are?"  
  
"Um. . .Japan. Tokyo to be exact." Kurama stared at the girl. She was almost his height. She had long black hair with amethyst colored eyes. She wore a gray dress type of school uniform. The short pleated skirt was black. Her socks came up to her knees. Why had he never seen a schoolgirl uniform like this one before? The raven-haired girl stared at him for a moment before she asked a question of her own. "Who. . .are you? You aren't from around here, are you?"  
  
"No. . .we aren't," Kurama admitted.  
  
"Well. . .maybe I can help you. Where do you live, maybe I can help you out?" Kurama told her where he lived, but stopped, seeing the bewildered look on her face. "I don't think I can help you. I've never heard of the street, let alone the residence." The girl thought for a moment, then nodded at something. A smile appeared on her face. "You can come back to my temple with me and we can figure out for one where you belong, and why you dropped from the sky. By the way, my name is Raye. Raye Hino."  
  
"My name is Shuuichi Minamino. But you may call me Kurama," said the red head. Kurama cleared his throat, indicating to his friend to tell Raye his name. The black haired male finally looked at her.  
  
"My name is Hiei."  
  
Raye smiled, then bowed. "It's nice to meet you Kurama, Hiei. Come on, my temple isn't too far from here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raye, who are your friends? I've never seen them before." Raye's grandfather walked behind the three as they headed to Raye's room. "What are you three going to do? I hope you don't try anything that I won't condone."  
  
Raye's face turned bright red as she turned to the small, old man. "They just arrived in town, grandpa! They're old friends of mine that I haven't seen in a long long time. Will you give me a break! We use to play together when we were younger. Not every guy I know has to be romantically involved with me!" (Even though Raye thought that Kurama was just so cute, and even though Hiei seemed antisocial, he was also very attractive.) The girl's grandfather looked at her with contemplation, then grinned.  
  
"All right, Raye. I believe you." Turning to Kurama and Hiei, he nodded. "My granddaughter is such a fire bred demon at times, I would really feel sorry if either one of you were her boyfriend. But that's not for me to say. I hope you like your stay here." The old man dodged a piece of wood that the girl threw, and went about his business.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion, anyway." Raye stopped once she saw Kurama stifling a smile. A blush colored her cheeks. "I'm sorry. My grandfather is absolutely horrid at times. Pay him no mind. He enjoys making my life hell. Come on. My room is back this way." Raye led the two to where her room was. Sliding open the door, she let Kurama and Hiei go first, then went in behind them, closing the door. She cleared room for them, and sat down across from the two. Her eyes got serious as she stared at them. "Tell me, what happened that caused you to come to my world."  
  
"I don't really think we live in different worlds. We live on Earth too. I think we somehow shifted dimensions, and were sucked into your dimension." Kurama could tell there was something powerful about this girl, Raye. He knew Hiei could also sense it. Kurama was tempted to ask Hiei would he use the Jagan to probe her mind, but thought better against it. There was no need to scare her just yet.  
  
"Both of you have very powerful and unusual auras. Like you're not exactly human," Raye said with some thought. "Tell me. . .about your dimension. Are there others who have auras like yours?"  
  
"We'll tell you the truth. No reason for such foolishness," Hiei said. "We are both youkai. We come from the Makai." Raye stared at him with no comprehension of what he was talking about. Kurama saw the look in her eyes, so he decided he would explain.  
  
"In our dimension, there are three Kais, or worlds. There's the Ningen Kai, which is this world. Also known as the Human World. Then there is the Rei Kai. Or the Spirit World, which is ran by King Yama. Then there is the Makai, where we both came from. Humans call it the Demon World. Both Hiei and myself came from there. I am a youko, or a fox spirit. Hiei is a koorime, or fire demon. The most common term for demon or apparition is youkai. Do you understand now?"  
  
Raye's mouth gaped open. She had heard of the Spirit World, but it was only myths and folklore. She had no idea that there was an actual King Yama who decided whether or not you went to Heaven or Hell. "That is so fascinating. I. . .those were just folklore. I never knew there was an actual King Yama."  
  
"Most of the time his son, Koenma, runs things. King Yama is very busy with a lot of things. Both Hiei, along with two others and myself help to keep the Ningen Kai safe from youkai that wish to destroy the Ningen Kai or Rei Kai. When we got sucked into the portal, we were about ready to fight a youkai that had approached me. He wants to take over the Ningen Kai," Kurama said.  
  
"Which is why you have to get back to your dimension. I understand. I'll help you any way possible." The girl pulled out some sort of communicator. "Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena, come in. This is very urgent. Come to my temple immediately." Looking up at the two, she grinned. "In my dimension, me and my friends fight evil forces too. They're different from the ones you fight, but the goal is the same. We must fight to protect the future of this world. You'll meet them soon. I just called them on my communicator."  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and the others didn't know what to make of Raye's sudden call for a meeting. She said it was urgent, so the four headed to the temple immediately. They all met up there at the same time. They looked at each other to see if anyone knew what was so urgent. They found no one had a clue to why Raye had called a meeting. So the four headed up the temple steps. Raye's grandfather met them at the top of the steps. His usual cheery nature shining. "You're here to see Raye. You better watch it. She's a bit touchy with those boys here."  
  
At the mention of boys, Lita, Mina, and Serena take off, leaving Amy to try and catch up with them. Was this what Raye had to talk about? Or was it just coincidence that there was some boys there just as she called a scout meeting. Rounding the corner, Serena, Mina, and Lita tip toed the rest of the way to Raye's room. They heard a male talking, as Raye agrees with what he said.  
  
"Do you think they're cute?" inquired Serena.  
  
"What does it matter to you? Aren't you and Darien going steady? It's Lita and me that don't have boyfriends. So back off, Serena," Mina hissed softly. Serena gave her friend a wide look of indignation, and begun to sniff.  
  
"You don't have to be mean about it," Serena pouted.  
  
"Hey you two, they'll hear us if you two don't pipe down," Lita said. They tip toed up to the door, placing their ears to the sliding door. There was silence inside. "I don't hear anything. What about you guys?" Mina and Serena also shook their heads. Just as Mina was about to say something, the door slid open, causing the three to fall inside. Standing above them, his hand on the door, was a young man with black hair that stood up everywhere. He turned ruby eyes down on them, then over to Raye. She was sighing with embarrassment.  
  
"Are these the friends you were telling us about?" The dark haired male said.  
  
"Yeah. Wait. . .I don't see Amy anywhere," Raye said.  
  
"I'm right here." Amy stepped over the three bodies and walked into the room. She looked at the two young men with Raye. Mina, Lita, and Serena finally get up, to dust themselves off.  
  
"Good, you all were able to make it." Raye turned to her guests with a smile. "These are the friends I was telling you about. The one with brown hair is Lita Kino, the one beside her with the long blond hair and bow is Mina Aino. The one with blue hair is Amy Mizuno, and the one with meatballs is Serena Tsukino. Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena, I would like you to meet Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
"Please, just call me Kurama," smiled the red head.  
  
"And you've just met Hiei."  
  
"You shouldn't try to sneak around like that. We could have mistaken you for an enemy. Luckily, your friend told me you would do this. So I had no reason to draw my sword." The dark haired male went back to where he had been sitting next to the red head. "Interesting that you would be warriors."  
  
"You told them who we were!" exclaimed Mina. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.  
  
"Well, it's not like they would tell someone and be believed. Anyway, they need our help. It seems that they were sucked into our dimension by some sort of black hole. They need our help in returning to their own dimension before it is taken over by an evil force. We some how have to find a portal back to their world. Do you think you can do it, Amy?" Raye looked at the girl with short blue hair.  
  
"I. . .I can try. It may take some time in locating it. If one of us were actually there, I would have a better chance in finding it. At the most, it should take me three or four days," Amy calculated.  
  
"And what are we suppose to do until then," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, you'll go to school. Hey, Serena, Lita, think you can find someone who will lend us two of your school's uniforms. The last thing I want is my grandfather pestering them. We can put them up as exchange students for a couple of days. I think that should work," Raye judged. What do you say, Kurama, Hiei? Think you can go with the plan. . .or do you have some objections, Hiei?" Raye saw the expression on the young man's face.  
  
"I have to pose as a ningen. Ch."  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. You may even enjoy it," Raye grinned. Hiei gave the girl with long black hair a look, then sighed. Raye grinned with satisfaction. "Thank you, Hiei."  
  
"Okay, now that this is straight, can someone tell me, what's going on," Serena said, completely missing what the conversation is about. With a sigh, Raye began to explain the situation not only to Serena, but to the other scouts also. With some fascination, the other scouts listened to everything that had to be said. In the end, they decided this was indeed going to be some adventure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (sigh): I was hoping to have everything done in one swoop. But no, someone had to erase all my work and I had to start from scratch. Gomen, mina-san. I didn't want you all to hear my rant, but I have to rant somewhere.  
  
Blazer: Aren't you always ranting?  
  
Nakoruru (glaring): Shut up, go away. (muttering) Sometimes I wondered why I created him. Some muse he is.  
  
Blazer: I heard that.  
  
Nakoruru: Good for you. (sarcastically) Want a cookie now?  
  
Blazer: Watch it, I keep warning you about your sarcasm.  
  
Nakoruru: Whatever. I have to go. 


	2. Introductions

Author's Notes: Well, I guess the only thing I can say for this chapter is, um. . .v_v I don't know. Besides it being sort of an alternate version of Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon. (You won't be finding this episode in the two shows, but you probably guessed it since I am writing it.) Other than that, I had to completely rewrite this story. Most of the details stayed the same. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena looked to where Kurama and Hiei stood in front of the class, while Miss Haruna introduced them to the class. They were both really cute, and she could hear some of the whispers about how cute they were, especially the red head Raye had called Kurama. She admired how his red hair cascaded down his back, and how the school uniform made him look even sexier. The other one, Hiei, seemed to hate the idea of dressing in the clothing. He seemed almost out of place in the uniform. His black hair and ruby eyes did though, give him some hope to be attractive while in the uniform.  
  
Finally, Miss Haruna stopped talking. Raising her hand, Serena spoke. "Um, Miss H, why don't you put them in the two desks beside mine. I can show them the ropes for the day." Everyone turned to look at Serena as if that was the strangest thing she had ever said. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. "I mean. . .if they don't mind. I always enjoy helping out new students."  
  
"Well. . . I. . .guess that would be okay." Miss Haruna turned to Kurama and Hiei. "Take the two seats next to Miss Tsukino. She'll show you around today." Kurama nodded, walking to the empty desks next to where the girl with the blond pigtails sat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Something's not right." Melvin glanced to where Kurama and Hiei sat. Serena and Molly looked at Melvin curiously. "This isn't right."  
  
"What do you mean? What are you going on about?" Molly asked.  
  
"I don't have any data on them. I couldn't find anything. It's like they just appeared out of thin air." The remark caught Serena off guard.  
  
"Out of thin air. Don't be ridiculous! No one can appear out of thin air! You're being silly! They were across seas getting an education!" Serena chirped rapidly. "You're being silly, Melvin. People appearing out of thin air!" Serena begun to laugh, then laughed harder as Melvin stared at her with some suspicion.  
  
"Do you know something about them?" Melvin interrogated.  
  
"Me, know anything! Why would I know anything about them? I just met them this morning too! You really need to lay off the suspicion. I'm going to go study now." Serena walked away from both Melvin and Molly, but then started running once she noticed that they were still watching her.  
  
~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, you really didn't spaz out, did you?" Lita looked at Serena who had a giant sweat drop residing on the back of her head. (If you look close enough, you will also see a dark shroud of gloom around her.)  
  
"Yeah, I'm such a meatball head sometimes. They probably think I'm crazy now," Serena whined.  
  
"You are no such thing." The two girls look up to see the male with the long crimson hair. Beside him was the other. Kurama held a smile on his face, while Hiei continued to look somber. "You are though, a very spirited girl."  
  
"Really," Serena blushed.  
  
"She's certainly a lot smarter than that baka, Kuwabara," Hiei replied. "I'm going to check things out. I'll find that girl with the blue hair and see if she's found us a way back." Just as Serena was about to ask how he was going to do that, the male disappeared from sight. Leaving both Serena and Lita in complete shock. They had never seen anyone move that fast before.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Kurama inquired, breaking the two out of their daze.  
  
"Yeah. We don't mind if you join us," Lita said. *Wow, he reminds me so much of my old boyfriend, Freddy. But this guy is much cooler and polite and sexier than Freddy ever was.*  
  
"Um. . . Lita. . . this is not the time," Serena replied bluntly. "I know what you're thinking. But tell me, who doesn't remind you of your old boyfriend? Give it a rest." Serena sighed, when she realized that Lita hadn't heard a word she had said, and Lita's eyes were all glittery.  
  
"Would you like to try some of my food? I made it myself. Everyone always says how excellent my cooking is." Lita gave him a short, cute smile.  
  
"I would love to try it. It looks quite delicious." Kurama picked up a fried smiling squid that was on a toothpick, and popped it into his mouth. (Author's note: I would not be taking a chance eating anything that smiled at me. How about you all?) Lita waited, as he chewed, then swallowed. A smile came to his face. "It was absolutely delicious. If you're planning to be a chief, then I'm sure your restaurant will be packed every night."  
  
"Thank you so much. That means a lot," Lita whispered. "Care to have some more?" When the red head nodded, Lita was more than overjoyed. He was really handsome, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw not only warmth and compassion, but she also saw worldly wisdom. Like he had not only seen the world, but learned much from it.  
  
"Um. . .excuse me, but are you two planning to ignore me?" Serena blinked, then found a jade eye cut her way. "For starters, don't you think that maybe you should find out where Hiei went off to. How could he possibly know where to find Amy at?"  
  
"He has his ways. In out dimension, it is easy. Everybody has a different type or level of spiritual power. If you've come in contact with an individual, and you wish to find him or her again, it would be possible. As long as you are spiritually aware of reiki, or spirit energy," explained Kurama.  
  
"So, I could learn about that reiki stuff too?" Serena wondered.  
  
"If you were trained properly, yes. You and your other friends, actually have very high awareness of spiritual energy. You can sense the presence of evil, and have sensitivity towards spiritual energy. Many people would not be so aware."  
  
"So you and your friends can. Would you tell us about them? What are they like?" Serena's eyes got big with excitement. Even Lita wanted to know about the world Kurama came from.  
  
Kurama smiled, thinking about the days he spent with Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan. "There's Yusuke for starters. He is quite the individual. I met him when Hiei and I teamed up again. He is a bit hot headed at times, but a very loyal and good friend. Kuwabara is a lot like Yusuke. They both go to the same school. Though they are the best of friends, they are forever fighting."  
  
"Sounds like me and Raye," Serena commented.  
  
"I suppose there are always arguments between those you care the most for. Like with Keiko and Yusuke. She goes to the same school as Yusuke. He complains that she's forever nagging him, but we know it's only because she cares for him. She is a very sweet girl. As for Botan, well. . . " Kurama thought about the "Grim Reaper". She wasn't exactly what one would call a grim person, but nor was she just cheerful.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Lita asked. Afraid to find out that he was already taken.  
  
"No. I'm just trying to find a word to describe her. Botan isn't any normal person. In my dimension, she is the Grim Reaper. But I suppose she isn't what you would expect of the image. She reminds me of your friend with the blond hair, Mina." Lita and Serena tried to picture what Mina would look like in black robes and a skeleton head, but the thought didn't go too far.  
  
"That's not too helpful," Serena snickered. "That just sounds strange."  
  
"I know, but our little group of friends isn't quite normal either." Kurama pulled out a picture from his back pocket, showing it to the two girls. (Author's note: I decided to use the photo from the ending theme song "Sayonara Bye Bye".) In the picture was a boy with greased back black hair, a tall brutal looking guy with orange hair, a girl with long blue hair in a ponytail, Kurama, Hiei, and a girl with brown hair. "Yusuke's the one with black hair. Kuwabara's the other one. Keiko is the girl with brown hair, and the other one is Botan."  
  
"She doesn't look much like the Grim Reaper to me. She's too bubbly looking. Someone like Hiei should have been the Grim Reaper. That would strike more fear in me than that girl," Serena stated.  
  
Kurama chuckled at the remark. "Hiei is not as unbearable as you think. All you have to do is give it time. I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon enough. He is a very interesting person once you figure him out. He is loyal above all else."  
  
"What's his deal anyway?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hiei is still learning about human life. He spent so much time in the Makai. It took me time also, to realize how wonderful this life is." Something in Kurama's eyes darkened with some long ago memory. Lita and Serena knew that they had no right to meddle in things so personal, but their curiosity got the better of them. Before they could open their mouths though, Hiei was standing in front of them. Causing the girls to nearly have a heart attack.  
  
"You could have warned someone when you plan on appearing and disappearing like that," Serena groaned, clenching her chest. She was a flicker of amusement in Hiei's ruby eyes as he seated himself.  
  
"I would have thought kitsune would have explained that to you." Was all Hiei said on the topic.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Serena, Lita. I was not paying attention. I should have told you. Hiei's name means flying shadow. He has a habit of that. I'm sure he did not mean to scare you like that. Since you both are well aware of spirit energy, you should be able to pick him up if you concentrate enough."  
  
"That's helpful.  
  
"The blue haired girl said she can't pinpoint the exact location of where our dimension is. She wants us to give her a few more days, when the moon is in full alignment. She asked for four more days," Hiei reported.  
  
"Four days, that isn't very long."  
  
"I guess not," Hiei said. Kurama turned his eyes to his friend. The frown on his face told him everything that he needed to know.  
  
"You should not be so worried about Yusuke. He can take care of himself. Even without our help, I'm sure he has assessed the problem. After all, he has bested you, while you were in your transformed state." Lita and Serena didn't want to ask or know about that one. Kurama was right to say that there was more to them than what they had seen. Sooner or later they would see for themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye found that Serena, Lita, and Mina had dragged Kurama and Hiei to the video arcade with them. Serena was introducing Darien and Andrew to the two, while Mina and Lita got in a few games. Raye's brow twitched as she stormed up to Serena. "Serena, I thought I told you to take them to your house and wait for me and Amy."  
  
"Sorry, Raye, it's my fault. Me and Darien saw them going that way, and we stopped them," Andrew apologized. "You're friends are nice, how long have you known them?"  
  
"Well. Se use to know each other back in kindergarten. They moved away around second grade. I found out they were visiting yesterday, and I haven't had much time to catch up, since they arrived late yesterday. We should be going, isn't that right, Serena?" Raye gave the pigtailed girl a stern look.  
  
"Huh. Oh, yeah. Sorry we gotta go. I'll catch ya later, Darien." Serena waved him off, as she walked away. Taking the two strange young men with her. Darien had an abnormal feeling about those two. He better keep an eye out on them, just in case they were from the Negaverse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your friends are so charming, Raye. So you haven't seen them since you were nine. It must have been a big shock for you to see them so suddenly," Mrs. Tsukino smiled.  
  
*It was certainly a shock.* Raye sat on the couch with Kurama and Hiei, as Mrs. Tsukino chattered on. "Yes, it was definitely a shock. I wasn't expecting to see them."  
  
"How long do you two plan on staying in Tokyo?" questioned Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"No more than a week or so. It really wasn't planned. But we just decided to drop in on Raye," Kurama said as both an in joke and answer. He shot a glance at Raye, who was trying hard not to laugh at it. "She has grown so much since I last saw her. I almost didn't recognize whom she was when we first met. You could say, it was. . .as if we didn't know each other."  
  
*Baka kitsune.* Hiei thought telepathically.  
  
*There is nothing wrong with a little joke she won't catch on to. Lighten up, Hiei.*  
  
*Ch. We have better things to do. Like finding our way back to our dimension. We don't have time to be making friends with these ningens.* Hiei frowned inwardly at this charade.  
  
*But you said so yourself that Amy won't be able to do anything at the present moment. You should relax Hiei. Making a few ningen friends here wouldn't hurt. You should try a little harder. At least try not to hurt their feelings. They genuinely wish to help.* Kurama sent back. Hiei didn't say anything, but Kurama could tell that he was going to try. *Thank you, Hiei.*  
  
*I'm only doing this because we need a way back.*  
  
*I know. I know.* Kurama chuckled mentally.  
  
"So, when did you meet Raye?" Mrs. Tsukino questioned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Geez, Serena, if your mother had asked them another question, I don't think I could have put up with that charade any longer," huffed Mina. "She is a very interrogating woman."  
  
"She reminds me of my mother. I wonder if she's all right. I wonder how much time has passed between our dimensions. I hope she isn't worried too much." Kurama stood at Serena's window, looking out over the scenery "I'm sure Yusuke has made something up to cover for me, but how long will it work?"  
  
"Don't worry, we promise to get you back, Kurama. Amy said that she might have found another way to get you back home. She should be here soon." Just as Raye finished, there was a scream from her communicator. Raye pulled out her communicator in time to see Amy's go on the fritz. "Amy! Amy, come in! AMY!"  
  
"Something's wrong. I feel bad vibes," Mina said.  
  
"So do I. Let's go, guys."  
  
"We'll accompany you. It would not be right for you to fight alone, while we are able to assist you," Kurama said, standing up along with Hiei.  
  
"I would like to see what kind of fighters you are." From somewhere concealed, Hiei pulled out a katana, a smirk rising to his lips. Which was the first emotion they had seen from him since meeting.  
  
"Well, I guess we could always use back up. Come on!" The sailor soldiers were anxious to find out just what the boys could do; the same applied for Kurama and Hiei, as they rushed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (dancing): Another chapter done.  
  
Blazer: How many more to go before you're caught up?  
  
Nakoruru (sniffing): Too many. But, I should be caught up in another day or two. I guess I should add some notes I just thought of. Many of you are probably wondering where Luna and Artemis are, you'll find out soon enough. I first thought to make Luna meet with the Hakusho boys, but I don't know what was going through me head. Okay, I lost some of my thoughts. So, I guess. . .  
  
Blazer: You should go. It's just like you to do that when you don't feel like explaining anything.  
  
Nakoruru: How did I get stuck with a muse like you?  
  
Blazer (smirking): Good question. Let's go find out. 


	3. Battle

Author's notes: Well, I guess I'm amazed. I didn't think so many people would actually like this so quickly. But I really do like that everyone has enjoyed the first two chapters so far. And I've worked nonstop to bring you chapter 3. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this one. It makes me so very happy. (sniff sniff) There's not much to say about this chapter, besides some action! Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy had just enough strength to call her friends, as the creatures the woman from the Negaverse had summoned, were slaughtering the people inside the building. Amy pulled out her communicator, pressing one of the buttons. But before Amy could say anything, one of the creatures found her. Whipping out its tongue, the creature cut Amy across the hand. She screamed, dropping her communicator. She felt a paralyzing pain rush through her body, as the large panther like creature sucked up her energy. The last thing she heard, before passing out from the searing pain, was Raye's voice calling her name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, that must be the building that Amy's in. Look at how the negative energy is sucking up all the life around it. It's time for action, scouts!" Serena removed the broach from her school uniform and raised it above her head. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Yeah." The other girls took out strange looking colored sticks, raising them high above their heads. "Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei watched as the four girls became draped in magical material, colors, and lights. The whole transformation lasted a full minute. Before the two boys stood the four girls, but now they wore white skintight body suits, with short pleated skirts attached on. White gloves adorned their forearms, trimmed with three colored loops. Giant bows with gold metal holding the bows to the outfits accented the front. The back of the skirts also dawned bows, but not quite as large as the ones on the front. They wore neck chokers also. On their foreheads, the girls wore strange tiara like pieces with a colored jewel in each center. Each of the girls wore a variety of shoes, from long boots to high heels.  
  
"So, you fight in that?" Hiei was doubtful that the four could do anything, especially after this show.  
  
"Just wait, and see, Hiei. We won't disappoint you," Raye winked. "We are the sailor scouts. I'm Sailor Mars. Serena's Sailor Moon, Mina's Sailor Venus, Lita's Sailor Jupiter, and Amy's Sailor Mercury. Together, we fight evil as the Sailor Soldiers."  
  
"Now that you're finished, do you think that you will save Amy soon." Another voice joined in the conversation. Everyone looked to see two cats run up. One was black, while the other was white. Both cats had crescent moons on their foreheads.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, where have you guys been? We haven't seen you all day," Serena said.  
  
"Does it matter at the moment! Amy is trapped. . ." Luna stopped once she noticed the two boys staring down at her with curiosity. "Meow. Meeeeeeeeoooooooooooowwwwww!"  
  
"Now, I'm interested." Hiei turned from the cat trying to pretend she didn't know the human language only to have Raye tell her that she wasn't fooling him. "We should get going if we want to save your friend. Her life energy is fading."  
  
"What?!" The girls look at Hiei who was slicing a door in half.  
  
"Hiei's right. We need to hurry before it's too late to save her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman looked over her handiwork with satisfaction. The sailor scouts would soon be there to save their friend; it would be then that they pay for what they did. She would get revenge on what they had done to Queen Barole and the rest of the Negaverse. Many of the Negaverse had fled when the Moon Princess had defeated Barole. Not many survived on their own, but there were just a few. Her and her brother was in a state of suspended animation, and needed the life force of humans to be revived. Once revived, they would take over the world.  
  
All she, Nagi, had to do was get rid of the sailor scouts. Her Jari would take care of them, without her having to raise a hand. A leer curled Nagi's lips with malice, as she picked up the auras of the other four women. The sailor scouts will be there within only moments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you come from another dimension that's much like our own. That's fascinating," Luna said. The group walked through the dark building looking to where Kurama and Hiei sensed Amy. "What is it like in your dimension?"  
  
"I don't think now is the time to be asking those questions, Luna. Especially with some evil Negaverse creep lurking around here somewhere," scolded Sailor Moon. "I mean, poor Amy is somewhere in here, by herself and hurt probably. And all you can think about is questioning Kurama about their dimension."  
  
Luna gave Serena an annoyed look. "Like you were in such a hurry to get in here. You should be one to talk Serena. I mean you tell them our secrets, when they could have been from the Negaverse, trying to capture you and the other sailor scouts."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. Raye was the one who told them about us being sailor scouts. Anyway they would have found out. I mean, we do have to find them a way to get back to their homes. And the sailor scouts are the only ones who are able to do that. So just back off my case. Why don't you get on Raye's case for a change," Sailor Moon said indignantly.  
  
"You might want to stop arguing and prepare yourselves. We have company." Hiei jumped out the way as a muscular figure pounced from the shadows. Kurama was also fast to move as another came out, then five more behind that one. In all, seven stood before them.  
  
"What the hell are they?" The creatures had panther like bodies, with large flat heads. The creatures' front paws carried two long claws. Slanted unfathomable black eyes glowered at them. On their backs, were long trapezoid type scales going down in three rows to a short stubble tail. Over all, the bodies were sleek and very intimidating.  
  
"Don't you like my pets. They are called Jari." A woman appeared before them. She held Amy in one hand by the hair. "I suppose you're looking for her." She tossed Amy to them.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You can call me Nagi. I am what remains of the survivors of Queen Barole's court. The court that you destroyed. You and your moon princess. I shall avenge my fallen comrades and destroy you." The woman was an ash gray color, wearing a lime green satin halter dress. Her long ink black hair was down to her waist. "I will not allow any of you to leave here alive."  
  
"Are you done talking?" Hiei stepped forward, sword in his hand. "If you are, it's time for you to die."  
  
"You insolent cur. How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?" Nagi curled her lips back in a sneer.  
  
"I'm your executioner." Hiei jumped into the air, readying his sword. Swinging it, he was shocked to find that the woman had disappeared from out his reach. But Hiei was not one to give up so easily. He attacked her again, this time for real. Everyone, but Kurama was surprised to find that Hiei actually had Nagi on the ropes. She was quick, but Hiei was far quicker. He sliced Nagi in the shoulder with his sword, drawing blood.  
  
"How dare you?" Hiei wasn't expecting to be thrown back, but he was. When he tried to get up, he found himself glued to the ground, a dark beam of energy holding him down. The youkai found a beam of energy pulsing from Nagi's open palm. "You are good, little warrior, but no one will beat the Negaverse so easily." To Hiei's shock, her hair lunged after him, wrapping around his body. "Now I will steal all of your life force. And there's nothing you nor the sailor scouts can do about it!"  
  
"HIEI!" Serena tried to run to him, but a Jari lunged at her. She sidestepped the beast, only to have another one knock her over with its body. Hiei looked as she tried to push the Jari off. What got him was the fact she was worried about him. "Get off of me, you ugly creature. Before the creature could attack, a rose punctured the creature's skin. Sending it reeling back.  
  
"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask appeared, helping her up.  
  
"Yeah. But what about Hiei? She'll drain all his energy away in a minute if we don't do something to save him," Sailor Moon looked to where Hiei laid, having his energy sucked away. He wasn't affected by it much, he was just mad he had let her get such an advantage over him. If only he could reach his bandana. He was sure that his Jagan would do the trick.  
  
"Don't worry about Hiei, so much. He shall be fine. Do you remember what we told you, Serena? We are not human, remember? It will take a lot to truly drain a strong koorime as Hiei." Kurama glanced to where Serena stood with her boyfriend. (Author's note: I wish everyone were more perceptive in realizing this note.)  
  
"You sure, Kurama?" Serena said.  
  
"I've never been wrong about him before. Now let me take care of these pests. It shouldn't be too hard." Kurama pulled out what appeared to be a rose from somewhere in his hair, and sniffed it.  
  
"Um. . .Kurama. . .now is not the time for that. Aren't you going to help save Hiei?" Mina questioned as she used her love chain to whack a Jari in the head. "Please don't tell us that you're not going to throw it, in hopes that something will happen. We have Tuxedo Mask for that."  
  
"Don't worry, Mina. I plan on fighting. Rose Whip!" Kurama's jade eyes hardened as he snapped the rose. The petals flew off the rose as the whole thing grew. The others saw that it was. . .basically, a rose whip. "This whip of mine will defeat these creatures. It can cut through anything, even solid rock. Now it's time to repay all of your kindness."  
  
Kurama swung the whip, catching one of the Jari in the head. Too the scouts' shock and awe, the Jari's head was lobbed off with one blow. Snapping it back, Kurama managed to catch the one that was attacking Raye. It was split down the middle.  
  
"Sailor Moon, go help Hiei!"  
  
"I'm on it. Darien, get Amy, Luna, and Artemis out of here." Jumping over the Jari's body, Serena went after Nagi. "Hey Negaverse scum, let him go. I am Sailor Moon."  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars." Raye popped up beside her.  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus." Mina stood right beside Raye.  
  
"And I'm Sailor Jupiter." Lita appeared on the other side of Serena.  
  
The girls nodded in unison. "We will right wrongs and triumph over evil. In the name of Mars. . ."  
  
"Venus. . ."  
  
"Jupiter. . ."  
  
"And the moon, we will punish you."  
  
Nagi began to cackle as she stopped blasting Hiei. "Do you really expect me to be intimidated by you children. I will never give up. Take this." Nagi blasted the four with a beam, sending them flying back.  
  
"You won't win. I will punish you in the name of the moon." Serena managed to break free from the blast, pulling out a scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A bright beam of light and colors exploded from the scepter's tip. Colliding with Nagi's black beam. "I won't let you win this battle. For the future of my world and the future world, you must die!"  
  
"Your dreams will be dashed! Take this!" Nagi increased her power, but Serena held strong. Hiei watched the determination flare in her eyes, as she held the woman at bay, away from her friends who were trying to recover from the first assault.  
  
*This girl is risking her life for her friends. She risked her life for me.* A smirk rose to Hiei's lips. *Guess I can't let her do this alone while Kurama's busy with those creatures.* Hiei stretched his arm up slowly, reaching for his bandana. He managed to pull it off, opening his Jagan. "Hey, Nagi, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?!" Looking down the Negaverse warrior was overcome by a strange feeling. Hiei managed to get her to lower her hand. Allowing Sailor Moon's attack to smack her square in the chest. She screamed, releasing her hold on Hiei. Quickly replacing his bandana, Hiei got out the way. Nagi's screams filled the whole building, as she was smacked with a giant heart that crumbled. Once finished, Nagi sank to her knees, hurt but no where from being destroyed. "You-will not-destroy me-that easily."  
  
"Wrong." Hiei was in front of her, before she had a chance to blink. The last thing she saw was Hiei's smirk as he lowered his sword to her shoulder. The rest was a blur to the scouts. When Hiei was done, Nagi broke into many pieces. "Sailor Moon, why don't you and your warriors make sure that she won't ever come back."  
  
"Um-okay. Ready scouts."  
  
"Yeah." Raye's finger trailed with fire, as she created a circle. "Mars Celestial Fire-Surround!" Rings of fire torched the diced pieces of the Negaverse warrior.  
  
"My turn." An antennae rose from Jupiter's headpiece as she channeled lightning into her hand. "Sparkling White Pressure!"  
  
"Now me." Some sort of glowing chain appeared around Mina, as she rose her hand. "Venus-Love Chain-Encircle!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" All the sailors' attacks collided, dusting the woman. The girls cheered, feeling the atmosphere of the building return to normal. "That Nega trash is dusted!"  
  
"You actually did better than I thought you would. I might have to be careful what I say around you. With your combined strength, you might be a match for me." Hiei walked over to where Kurama was. *I gave them a chance, now you don't have to complain. Bothersome, kitsune.*  
  
Kurama smiled, knowing that the fight that had just taken place had impressed Hiei. These female warriors had won Hiei's respect, their leader the most, with her courage, determination, and loyalty to her friends. The scouts were amazed that Hiei had actually given them a genuine comment, saying that they might actually be a match in a battle against him. "You know what, I think Kurama was right about Hiei," Serena said. "I think we have just won his approval."  
  
"Think so?" Mina said.  
  
"Had to have. I never thought anything like that would come out his mouth," Lita grinned. "By the way Hiei, just how many times did you cut her? I lost count after the first ten. You really got some speed on your side, shortie."  
  
Hiei gave them a cool look, then a mischievous smirk. "I'm surprised your human eyes could see that many. It wasn't much, just forty-two."  
  
"No way. I didn't catch any of it. I blinked and it was over," awed Mina.  
  
"Hiei has always been known for his speed and skill with a sword," Kurama explained. "Not many are able to keep up with him. I am one of the few who have ever stood a chance against him. Yusuke has the luck of a fool. The only way he was able to best you, Hiei." Kurama glanced at where Hiei stood. The koorime didn't say a word, but the youko could sense a small agreement with youkai.  
  
"Well, I think we should go. We should check on Amy. Oh, and Hiei. . .thank you for saving us." Hiei stared at the girl with pigtails as she smiled down at him. There was something about her. . .Hiei nodded, then turned away.  
  
Unknowing to the brave fighters of this victory, the battle had only begun. What they didn't know was that before Nagi died, she transferred the remaining of her energy on to her brother, Kyukura. It was only a matter of time before he would awake to take his revenge out on Sailor Moon and the scouts.  
  
Also unknown to the group, Kyukura was ten times stronger than his sister was. Queen Barole had to put him into suspended animation because he had been far too powerful to control at the moment. Queen Barole was about to use him to destroy the world before the Princess Serenity defeated her. And now that the power Nagi gathered from the many humans she had killed in that building was flowing through him, the scouts would have to fight a battle they may not win. Will Kurama and Hiei make a difference in the upcoming battle? Will they ever get home? And what of Yusuke and the others, and Majira?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah. Here's the next chapter for Devils Little Doll, Kayla, S.M, and Firenze. Hope you all liked it. I worked hard once I got the reviews. And to think, it only took (counting) oh, five hours with interruptions! Yeah!  
  
Blazer (drinking tea): Are you going to tell everyone what happened to the people that were killed and why you didn't stress that issue.  
  
Nakoruru (jumping): Blaze! You startled me.  
  
Blazer: Well?  
  
Nakoruru (sighs): My muse wants me to explain the deal with the dead people. Okay, for starters, they were homeless. Two, it was an old building. Three, Amy was walking by and overheard the commotion and went to help. The reason they aren't really mentioned so much was that their bodies were absorbed into Kyukura along with their energy. Kind of like Maujin Buu did with all those people.  
  
Blazer: So that's how it is?  
  
Nakoruru: Hey, what's that suppose to mean?  
  
Blazer (smirking): Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Nakoruru: Hey! 


	4. Blossoming Emotions

Nakoruru's Notes: Wow, I don't know what to say. Well, I do, actually. I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and the support of this story. I would have had the story to you sooner, but I'm been in the chat rooms a lot lately, and slacking. But I promise not so much anymore. *thinks* I don't think I have anything really important to say for this chapter. But you'll know at the end if something pops up. My muse always points it out. *looks at the half human/half wolf demon playing the Inu Yasha game for the PS one* Yeah, okay. Story time! Look for some fan service!  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yusuke paced the floor as he thought about the situation at hand. Kurama and Hiei had disappeared from the Ningen Kai, the Makai, and the Rei Kai without a trace. The youkai that had attacked them, told Yusuke (once Yusuke had the youkai grounded under his feet), that he had transferred the two to another dimension. Of course Yusuke "asked" Majira to bring Hiei and Kurama back, but the youkai said it was impossible. After some more "persuasion" Yusuke realized that the youkai didn't know how to bring the two back from wherever he sent them.  
  
"Yusuke, please stop pacing the floor. It's not helping anyone," Botan said.  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything better to do. We have no way of knowing where the hell they are. Or if they are even all right. It burns me up to know that I'm helpless to do anything about it." Yusuke went to the window of Kuwabara's apartment. He didn't know how much longer he could keep lying to Shiori. She would eventually want to know the whereabouts of her son. So what is he going to do, tell her that Kurama was sucked into another dimension by this thing that wanted to kill him? "I don't know how much longer we can keep up this charade with him missing."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Koenma said that everything would be taken care of," Botan said. "For now we concentrate on how we're going to find Kurama and Hiei."  
  
"Where do we begin, that's the problem?" Yusuke turned his eyes back to the young woman with blue hair. Kuwabara sat in a chair, wearing an equally worried look.  
  
"Where it first started, the park."  
  
Meanwhile, as Yusuke and the others formulate a plan to find our lost bishonen, the two are sitting with Raye and the other girls in a fast food joint. After finding out that Amy would recover in no more within the next day, the girls decided to take their new allies out for a celebration meal. Kurama sat between Raye and Lita, while Hiei was situated between Mina and Serena.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, why don't you eat something. Come on, have some of my fries." Mina pushed the fries towards the koorime, but he just sat there looking at the fried potatoes. "Ah, c'mon. If you don't eat, how do you ever expect to grow?"  
  
"I am grown," Hiei said, controlling his urge to retort something nasty. "This is standard height for koorime males." (Nako's notes: I know this really isn't true, but I had to find some way to explain things.)  
  
"Koumimay?" Serena said, half a hamburger in her mouth. "Watz tha?"  
  
"A koorime is what Hiei is. Another way to say fire demon. Just like youko is another way to say fox spirit. Which is what I am," Kurama explained. "In our dimension, there's not just one type of youkai. There are many. All of us different in our own way."  
  
"Wow, I still can't believe that you guys come from a different dimension than us. You seem so. . .normal and stuff. I wish we could take a trip to your world and check things out. It must be so amazing to live there," Mina smiled. Turning to Hiei, she made a face. "Come on, just try one. Even if you are a demon or whatever, you still need to eat something. How about I split half my burger with you?"  
  
"Are you always this persistent?" Hiei sighed with obvious annoyance.  
  
"Yep. Now eat up, or I'm going to have the girls help me tie you down, and then I'll tickle you until I finally get some food in you." Mina made the motion to reach for him, but found only space. "Huh."  
  
"Mind Hiei not. He doesn't like fast food very much. He'll eat when he feels like it," Kurama replied. "Let him be for now."  
  
"Where did he go, though?" Mina looked around, not finding the koorime anywhere around. "He just disappeared into thin air."  
  
"No, he just decided to get some air. He's not use to being around so many lovely girls at one time," the red head smirked. Knowing that if Hiei had heard that remark, what would have come out the koorime's mouth. Serena, Lita, Raye, and Mina's eyes grew wide with shock, then blushed.  
  
"You're teasing us, aren't you?" Lita said.  
  
"Why would I tease? It's true."  
  
Raye wagged her finger at him in a playful scold. "Keep that up and you just may regret that one. It's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend in your dimension. Girls must be lined up to watch you. And all you do is tease them. That's a shame, Minamino-san." Kurama laughed, finding that he was enjoying the company of these girls more and more. He was pretty sure that Hiei was warming up to them too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was dark as the two boys stumbled their way deeper into the underground floor of the abandoned building they had been searching. One of the boys reached into his bag for a small flashlight he carried around. "Hey Takuya, stop moving, I think I hear something." The shorter of the two boys tugged on his friend's shoulder. "Let's get out of here. I don't feel right."  
  
"Give me a minute. I'm sure it's just a few rats or something. You know it is an old building. I almost got the flashlight." Takuya shrugged his friend's hand from his T-shirt.  
  
"Takuya," his friend whined. Young Noboru Fujiyoshi tugged at his friend's shirt yet again. The feeling that was inside of him was growing stronger by the minute as he waited in the omniscient darkness for Takuya to find his flashlight. He didn't know how he always let Takuya drag him into these sorts of things, but one thing was clear. If they ever got out of this dammed underground floor of the building, he would never let Takuya pressure him into another one of these escapades. He was really starting to get afraid. The sound he was hearing was too large to be a rat. He could almost sense something evil about the thing that was stalking around in the dark with them, something evil and almost supernatural.  
  
The young boy nearly jumped out of his skin as the material of his friend's shirt brushed against him. "Will you calm down? Jeez. It's just my shirt. I have the flashlight chicken," Takuya mocked. The boy turned on the flashlight and aimed it on his friend's face. The boy noticed how pale his friend was. "Are you really that scared Noboru. Alright, let's go before you wet your pants down here." The two boys were just about ready to turn around, when a noise caught their attention. Takuya whirled around to catch something almost like a panther watching them with deathly black eyes. "What. . .what the hell is that?"  
  
The two boys backed away slowly, but another noise caught their attention. Wheeling around, another large panther like creature stood behind them menacingly. The two young boys trembled under the unearthly stare of these foreign creatures. The light wavered on the creatures, as Takuya's hand shook violently. Both were terrified and awe-stricken beyond belief at these otherworldly creatures. Never in their lives had they seen creatures like these. How these things massive bodies were sleek and deathly looking, and the unusual scales upon their backs.  
  
"Well, well, well. It looks as though my Jari have found some prey for me. Hmm, how convenient for me." Out of the darkness stepped a large figure. Takuya rose his flashlight up to see the male who had been talking, but as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. The male was almost six and a half feet tall. He had long spiky blackish green hair that was held back by a band. His eyes were what caught the children most off guard. His eyes were the color of blood itself; a dark crimson color that sent out dangerous vibes about him. (Nako's notes: If anyone is familiar with the Betterman series, you would probably have to consider this guy a scary looking version of Lamia Betterman.)  
  
"What do you want with us?" whimpered Noboru.  
  
The male only smiled as he turned to one of the creatures he had referred to as Jari. Without a word, he rose his hand towards the boys. The creatures jumped out at the boys, as they gave out a long horrendous scream of pure terror. The only thing louder than their screams was the maniacal laughter of the man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun slowly lowered to the horizon as the group stood outside at the bottom steps of Raye's temple. Each one of the girls that were present stood in silence, looking at their new friends who had helped them to save the Earth that day. Finally Serena spoke. "You guys were totally awesome today. We would have had a tougher time if you weren't here. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that you were brought here."  
  
"Maybe not. Maybe fate played a hand in it," agreed Kurama.  
  
"Soon the moon alignment will be all set and you'll be able to back to your own world. It'll be like a dream," Mina sighed with some sadness. Suddenly, her face lit up with an idea. "Hey, since you guys won't be leaving until four days from now, how about we go on a picnic soon. About two days from now, when we don't have school? That way you can take some memories of here back with you!" The other girls smiled, liking the idea.  
  
"Please say yes," Raye pleaded.  
  
"Well. . .it definitely wouldn't hurt. After all, it would be nice to get to know you all before we return back home. What do you say, Hiei?" Kurama gave the shorter male a side way's glance. Hiei remained aloof, but the youko could tell that he wasn't so much against the idea. Kurama suspected it had to do with the girl with pigtails.  
  
"So, are you accepting the invitation?" Lita winked. "We won't take no for an answer."  
  
"I don't thing Hiei minds so much. We would be delighted." At that news, all the girls squeaked with excitement.  
  
Later that night, Kurama found Hiei sitting on the temple roof looking up at the sky with contemplation. Kurama jumped onto the roof and seated himself beside the koorime. Hiei didn't so much as glance at him. "You've been quiet since dinner. Something has caught your attention, hasn't it?" Kurama shifted his eyes towards the night sky and stars. "Are you still worried about Yusuke and the others?"  
  
"I have no doubt that Yusuke has taken care of Majira. I sense something else about, haven't you sensed it yet?" Hiei doesn't shift his ruby eyes from the night scenery.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Something was amiss. There was definitely something about, some powerful force, which was shielding itself from their senses. "I sense it, but barely. It seems to not be strong enough yet for me to be fully alert. The scent faintly reminds me of Nagi, but the scent is sharper."  
  
Hiei nodded with agreement. "I don't think they can handle it alone. They may be good fighters, but they still have much to learn. We shouldn't tell them until we know what it is for sure." This time, the koorime shifted an eye towards the youko.  
  
"You wish to protect them." Kurama smiled softly, thinking about something. "You seem at ease with them. That girl, the one they call Serena, you're most worried about her. Does she remind you. . .of Yukina, Hiei?"  
  
"There's no need for us to get them riled up so soon after the last battle. I want to check things out more." Before Kurama uttered another word, the koorime was gone. It took the youko a few seconds to realize that Hiei had dodged the question. With a slight smirk, but his thoughts fell back home to his dimension. Was his mother worried? He was sure that Yusuke was doing everything in his power. . .but would he ever see his mother again.  
  
"Kurama?" The voice came from below. Dipping his head over the side of the roof, he saw Raye in her temple clothing, looking up at him. "You could sleep, huh? Is Hiei up there with you?"  
  
"No. He decided to get some air. What are you still doing up?" replied the youko cheerfully.  
  
"I was thinking to myself. That maybe time ran differently here then back in your time. That maybe it's only been hours instead of days. So maybe your mother isn't so worried about you," Raye replied.  
  
Kurama slid off the roof and walked over to where she stood, looking down into her eyes. He smiled, touched by the kindness in her heart. How she had taken them in with so much as questioning them and worried. Kurama felt drawn to this one. She had so much strength and kindness. "Thank you for worrying about me, Raye. I really do appreciate all you've done for both Hiei and myself. But don't worry, I'm sure my friends have taken care of things." Kurama leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You should get some sleep. School tomorrow. Good night, Raye." Kurama turned and walked away from her.  
  
"Good night. . .Kurama." Raye stood there and watched as he went to the guestroom. She touched her forehead, still able to feel his soft lips against her skin. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure he could hear it as he was standing there, looking into her eyes with those magnificent emerald eyes of his, as if he was looking into her very soul. Raye turned away finally to go to bed. But her mind couldn't stop thinking about that red head that had looked at her with such sweet eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (grinning): Tell me how you like the chapter, mina! Did I or did I not hit on the areas you wanted so badly!  
  
Blazer *still playing Inu Yasha*: You actually accomplished something for a change.  
  
Nakoruru (_): Shut up and go back to playing the game.  
  
Blazer: I'm kicking butt with Sesshomaru.  
  
Nakoruru (O.O): You playing with Sesshomaru! Uw! I wanna watch! See ya all later. (rushes over look at muse play game) 


	5. A Moment's Rest

Nakoruru's notes: *sniff sniff* Thanks guys, for all your reviews. I didn't think that this one would be so popular. . .but didn't I say that last chapter. Well, I guess there is one person I would definitely like to thank for the idea of writing this fic, my friend who's in Switzerland right now, Marilyn. After her Sailor Moon/Escaflowne story, I just had the passion to do this. Both my muse and I *looks around but doesn't see the half demon* um, wherever he went to hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara looked around the park for the second day since thinking that maybe there was a way to get Kurama and Hiei back from the same place they lost them at. "You know this is a really pointless idea, don't you think, Botan?" Yusuke flopped down on the bench, after an hour of a fruitless search. Both Kurama and Hiei had been gone for almost a full week now. Koenma had made certain, somehow, that Shiori and the other members of Kurama's family didn't become suspicious of the fox's whereabouts, which gave the group more time to find him without worry.  
  
"Koenma said that there is a possibility that if we can find the exact spot that they disappeared from, we may be able to resurrect a portal that will take you to them," responded Botan.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" inquired Kuwabara, taking a seat next to Yusuke.  
  
Botan gave one of her brilliant smiles as she begun to explain. "Well, it was Majira who sent them through a portal to another dimension, right? Well then I asked Koenma about it, he said there was a chance that Majira could also bring them back the same way."  
  
"Um, Botan. I already tried that, remember," Yusuke answered, indicating to his form of "persuasion".  
  
"That may be so, Yusuke. But you beat an answer out of him. Koenma was saying that maybe if we want to get some results, we bring him back to the Ningen Kai, and use an amplified version of his power to track down the exact location of Kurama and Hiei. We also are planning to use this." Botan pulled something out of her pocket, and showed the boys. "Here we go."  
  
"Um, Botan. I thought I broke the compass. Did Koenma fix it?" (Nako's notes, for anyone who doesn't remember, back with his case with Rando.)  
  
"No, silly. This isn't the one you broke. It's a different model than the one that you used, when you were first starting out. This one has a higher frequency that will enable us to locate Kurama and Hiei's youki anywhere. That even means if they are in another dimension all together, this compass will pick up their signal and lead us to them," smiled Botan.  
  
"So, what's the problem. Why can't we go ahead and rescue them?" Kuwabara said, a frown set in his face.  
  
"Well, the problem is, for one, we have to be on the exact same spot they disappeared from, for it to work. And secondly, it will take a certain aliment of the moon, which won't happen until two nights from now. We have to wait for that." There was silence for a moment, then Yusuke spoke.  
  
"Well sitting here won't do us any good if we want to get the job done. Let's go."  
  
While this is taking place, off in that other dimension Botan was speaking of, we find Hiei standing on the temple grounds of Raye's temple. He was thinking of everything that had taken place these last three days. He was spending another day going to the ningen school that the girl with black hair had set him and Kurama up at. He didn't mind so much now as he had several days before. Why was he beginning to change? Was it really that ningen girl with the bright blue eyes that always gave him a carefree smile? What was it about her that he. . .  
  
"Ah, so there you are." The voice of the raven-haired girl broke into Hiei's thoughts. He shifted an eye to see her walking up Kurama. Hiei didn't say anything, but the koorime could sense a growing change in the youko also. "Were you waiting for us? Hiei didn't reply to her question, he turned and began to walk away. "Hey, Hiei, what's the hurry? I thought school wasn't your thing? Is there someone you want to see that bad?"  
  
The koorime didn't reply to what the girl said. Was there someone that he wanted to see? Was that why, was it? The koorime bleeped off before the girl asked another question of him that he did not want to answer or think about.  
  
"Well, it seems like he's back to normal. That little show of emotion he showed to us the other day must have been a fluke," Raye said. "There's no way he could be as much of a sweetie as he let on!"  
  
"Hiei is always like that. He means no harm," Kurama said with a quiet smile. "We should get going."  
  
"Um, yeah." Raye walked beside Kurama thinking about what had happened the other night. Her heart still pounded every time she thought about it. Was she starting to like him more than she thought? Of course he was a total doll with that long crimson hair that had such an illustrious look to it, and those wondrous green eyes that sparkled. *Okay, Raye, let's get a hold of yourself. There's no time for that right now. I mean he's going back to his dimension soon. You're just being over excited.*  
  
"Raye, is there something the matter?" Kurama's voice brought her attention to those green spheres that she could gaze in forever and get lost.  
  
"No, nothing. Oh, look, the others." Raye pointed to the four girls that were heading their way. Kurama had a feeling something was on her mind, but she didn't wish to discuss it at the moment.  
  
"Good morning, Kurama!" Serena said. Serena looked around, but saw that the koorime was not there. "Where's Hiei? Is he coming to school today?"  
  
"He decided to go ahead of us. You'll see him at school," replied Kurama. His attention was then turned to the blue haired girl "Amy, wasn't it? How are you feeling today? Better?"  
  
"Oh, yes, much better. Thank you for asking," Amy said. The others had been right about him. He was very handsome, and very polite. She wondered if he was just as smart. His eyes seemed to give her that indication.  
  
"Hey guys, I was wondering, have you heard the reports that have been on the news as of late?" Lita questioned. "The one about those missing little boys. Four of them have been missing over the course of the past two days."  
  
"I think I heard something about. Or maybe not. My mom was watching the news while I was reading the new Sailor V manga. But I went upstairs to my room to read because I couldn't concentrate," Serena responded. The girls all gave Serena short stares. "What? I couldn't read in peace."  
  
"Okay, anyone that heard about it, and was actually paying attention instead of reading mangas, please answer," Lita ignored Serena's answer.  
  
"I heard about it. The police are still looking into the cases. They think the boys may have run away from home. But I don't see what this has to do with anything?" Amy commented.  
  
"Well, I got this strange feeling when I heard it. Like it's some sort of warning or something. I'm not exactly sure whether or not we have anything to worry about, but let's try to be prepared."  
  
*Hmm. . .so they sense it, even without Hiei or myself telling them what we sensed. Hiei may have underestimated how much they were aware to those things supernatural. This can only get interesting.* Kurama thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena yawned as the teacher droned on about history. It was almost lunchtime, and she had to be subjected to this. Propping her head up on her left hand, she turned her head to study Kurama as he followed along with the lesson with no problem. *Geez, he's just like Amy. I bet those two could sit here all day listening to this. Maybe they would be a great couple if Lita wasn't trying to nab him. But he doesn't seem so interested. I think he has a yen for Raye. Oh, that would make one strange couple.*  
  
Serena yawned again and looked to where Hiei was. It seemed he was as bored with the lesson as she was. The girl grinned, seeing the agitation in his face grow by the moment. For a moment she studied him. Despite everything that he tried so hard to shield behind that mask of his, he was more open than he thought. His eyes would sometimes tell how hesitant he was or how isolated he tried to be. She wondered why he was like that. What kind of life he had back in his dimension. To her, he could have been raised a prince in the heavens. Serena's cheeks flushed as she thought about what she was thinking. She couldn't like Hiei! She had Darien, and she cared about him deeply. But, something in her was changing. Something new was starting to form.  
  
Suddenly, the girl found a pair of ruby eyes looking at her. It was as if Hiei had caught the trickle of thoughts running through her head. Their eyes stayed locked for a second as she found her heart began to pound. Forcing a smile on her face, she broke his gaze and mouthed that she wished the lessons would end also. For a moment Hiei continued to stare at her before he turned away, but Serena swore that as he was turning back, she saw an amused smile playing on the corner of his mouth. It was about that time that she found Kurama staring at her with a secret smile. Were they really reading her thoughts, or was it her imagination?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought that if the lesson didn't end soon, I would really be forced to kill myself, or the teacher. History can be so boring sometimes." Serena sat on the roof of the school along with Lita, Kurama, and Amy. As always, Hiei was gone during the lunch period. Where he went was anyone's guess.  
  
"You should really enjoy history. It's a chance to learn about things that you'll never get a chance to see," Kurama pointed out. "Without history, where would the world be?"  
  
"You enjoy history, Kurama?" The question came from Amy, who was impressed with this discovery. The crimson haired male looked towards her with a nod.  
  
"I enjoy a lot of subjects. Math happens to be one of my favorites. How about yourself, do you enjoy the subject? Your friends told me that you were the brightest one of the bunch, and that you enjoyed chess. It would be nice to have a match with you one day soon perhaps," the male smiled.  
  
"Oh, that would be nice. If you want, we could have a game later, before I go to my afternoon classes. Does that sound all right with you?" Amy's eyes glowed with the thought of a challenging game of chess.  
  
"That sounds fair enough. It's a deal." The two shook hands on their agreement.  
  
"Hey, Kurama. Something's been bugging me." Lita, who had been sitting there quiet for this passage of time, finally spoke up. Her brows knitted together as she stared at him. "A few days ago, you said that you met up with Hiei again when you met your friend Yusuke. What exactly did you mean by that? I don't mean to pry or anything, it's just. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lita. I understand you are a bit curious of my past. They're just memories now," assured Kurama.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lita asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It's been fifteen years since I came to the Ningen Kai. I use to live in the Makai and had no idea about what a human life was like. I lived as a youko for a long long time," Kurama said.  
  
"How long are you talking about? Twenty years?" inquired Serena.  
  
"I'm afraid it's much longer than that, Serena. I have lived for more than 400 years. I have been reincarnated about four times. The last time I was reincarnated, a hunter came after me."  
  
"Why?" The question came from Amy. The others listened with fascination. Was that why his eyes seemed so worldly, because he had actually been around long enough to learn a lot from it?  
  
"In the Makai, I was a thief. I had a penchant for breaking into well- protected areas, and looting them. No one was ever able to catch me. I got careless on one of my escapades, and a hunter managed to injury me greatly. I went to the Ningen Kai to find a host body that I could use while recuperating. I was born to the Minamino family a short time later. I thought as soon as I was strong enough that I would go back to the Makai. But her compassion. . .my mother's compassion and love made me realize I couldn't leave her like that. My father had died a few years before and she had fallen ill. I met up with Hiei again in order to get a mirror called the Forlorn Hope in order to save her life. Yusuke was the spirit detective the Rei Kai sent out to apprehend us. Well. . .things turned out for the best in the end. I managed to save my mother with Yusuke's help. I was in debt to him, so I joined him as a spirit detective."  
  
"So you met Hiei in the Makai?" Lita questioned.  
  
"Yes, we use to be partners back in the Makai. He trusted me as much as I trusted him. I guess I'm one of the only friends he had. He hates it that I can read him so well. But he can be transparent at times, and is he ever stubborn." Kurama chuckled at something secret, then turned his eyes on the three girls. "So, do you have a story to how you became these powerful warriors?"  
  
"Yeah. Our story begins over a thousand years ago," Serena begun. "The time was called the Silver Millennium, where everything was at peace. I was the princess of the Moon Kingdom. The other sailors were part of the Moon Kingdom's court, but they were princesses of their own respectable planets. But one day, an evil force known as Queen Barole arose and attacked the Moon Kingdom. My mother sealed her and her and her dark Negaverse Kingdom away in the silver crystal I am heir to. But after that, our peace was ruined, so my mother sent us to Earth to be reborn, but Barole rose again. Here on Earth, we became the Sailor Soldiers and defeated Barole. We still fight though because others try to ruin the peace and the new kingdom that we are trying to build."  
  
"Despite being warriors and pretty much not from this time, you still act like the rest of these ningens." From somewhere above them, a voice came. The girls looked up to find Hiei situated on the area above the door to the roof.  
  
"We were reborn here on Earth without any knowledge of who we were in our past lives. We didn't become the Sailor Soldiers until about a year ago. (Nako's notes, they are all in ninth grade at the moment.) So of course we act like regular people."  
  
"Ch." Was all Hiei said towards the remark.  
  
"You are stubborn."  
  
Meanwhile, as this is taking place, the Sailor Soldiers next enemy is planning his course of action. The Sailor Soldiers had been strong enough to defeat his sister, but he was much stronger than Nagi. He did have something that she didn't after all. Before Queen Barole had put him to sleep, she had given him the power of immortality. A power she herself had not been able to master.  
  
Kyukura walked over to the small child that had been brought to him. This one was a little girl. Her gigantic blue eyes were filled with fear as she stared up at his looming figure. He feigned a gentle smile as he knelt down to look in the pools of her eyes. Her fear alone was giving him power. He wondered what sort of power her death would bestow upon him. "Aren't you a pretty one?"  
  
The child whimpered, but did not flinch when he touched her pale little face. Tears welled up in her eyes, as he stroked her hair. The girl trembled under his touch. One of his Jari prowled close to where the girl stood. Its eyes watching as its master grip the little girl by her neck.  
  
"Don't worry, your death will be quick and painless, little one. You will help me defeat the Sailor Scouts. I'm almost strong enough to make them pay for what they did to the Negaverse. I just need one more. And then the Princess of the Moon will lie at my feet. And the glory of the Negaverse will rise as it should have in the Silver Millennium." His cackles were strong enough to bring out one loud shriek from the child within his grasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Another day here. But soon we'll be going back.* Hiei paused in thought. Did he really want to leave like this? *Baka, what are you thinking? Of course you want to leave like this. It's better that way.*  
  
"Are you okay, Hiei? You've been exceptionally quiet. You haven't either bothered with a 'ch' or 'hn'." Serena looked around Kurama, to the dark haired male, with a curious stare.  
  
"There's nothing I have to say."  
  
"Oh, but there's something that I would like to say" The group was startled by the abruptness of a voice. Hiei and Kurama were the first to look up, to find a male floating in mid air, looking down at them with contempt. "I've found you. . .Sailor Soldiers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (dancing around): Yeah! (stops) Oh, sorry about that. I'm just happy to finally get this chapter over with without interruptions. It's been so hard to write, but I've managed.  
  
Blazer: You keep listening to those Sailor Moon CDs. They're about to drive me crazy, cut them off! Or play something else!  
  
Nakoruru (sticks out tongue): I've needed the mood to write. So leave me alone.  
  
(Blazer goes and pops in a new CD.)  
  
Nakoruru: Hey! I don't want to listen to. . .(listens) Hey, Inu Yasha! Yeah! Let's get down. I'll catch you in the next chapter! Bye. 


	6. Battle Two Begins

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank.um.well, I would like to thank my friend gave me the email to continue One Strange Day. Thanks, without you, One Strange Day would be another project that would have been left unfinished with much regret. So this one's for you!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
No one moved as they stared in disbelief at the male suspended in mid air. He looked exactly like Nagi did. That exact same ashen gray color, with long spiky blackish green hair held back by a band. He wore black leather pants with a long crimson jacket to match the color of his eyes. His blood red eyes scorched the five girls with a look of contempt. "So, you are the Sailor Soldiers." The corner of his mouth twitched with a sadistic smile. "I can't believe that Nagi was defeated by a bunch of children."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" shouted Lita.  
  
The male looked at her for a second, then answered. "I am Kyukura. The last and greatest warrior in Queen Barole's army. The one you destroyed earlier was my sister. I came to destroy you all. So tell me, which one of you is the Moon Princess?"  
  
"I am." Serena stepped forward, despite the protest of the other soldiers. She looked up at him with defiance. "I won't let you destroy the Earth." Pulling off her broach, Serena thrust it into the air. "Moon Crystal Power!!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, then looked to her Sailor Soldiers. "It's show time girls."  
  
"Right! Mars Star Power!!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!!" Pulling out their transforming sticks, each girl transformed. When this was all finished, Kyukura laughed at the five girls.  
  
"Do you think I'm scared of you, little girls? My power is far from you comprehension! But if you want a fight, I shall give you one!" Snapping his fingers, dozens of Jari appeared before him. There had to be hundreds of them, swarming under the male.  
  
"This does not look good," Kurama said, pulling out his rose and snapping it out.  
  
"I've seen worst odds," Hiei smirked. He threw aside his cloak, then pulled out his blade. "I kind of like these odds." At that same moment, Tuxedo Mask came to help, sensing the enormous power surge.  
  
"So, Moon Princess, do you still want to fight me? Even with the odds stacked against you?" Kyukura rose a brow to her with mocked sympathy. "If you give up, I won't have to have my pets rip you into unrecognizable pieces. I will even spare your life. You can become the new queen of the Negaverse, and I shall stay by your side. No one will be able to stop us. Think about it Moon Princess."  
  
"I'd never give up the thought of peace for the side of darkness. I would rather lose my life here and now than betray everything good and pure," Sailor Moon shouted at Kyukura. "How dare you even suggest such a thing?" You're nothing but a heartless monster!"  
  
"I'm heartless now." Kyukura feigned a pained look of disbelief. "I guess I have no choice but to kill you! Jari!" Dozens of Jari attacked the group of fighters. The girls disbanded in different directions to handle the Negaverse creatures.  
  
Raye dodged out the way of three Jari that lunged at her. Jumping out the way of another two, she called upon the power of her sailor planet. "Mars Celestial-Fire Surround!!" The flames incinerated five of the Jari, but ten more replaced that one. She dodged out the way of those, but caught two trying to sneak up on her, out the corner of her eye. Just as she was turning around to deal with them, Mina's love chain knocked them to the side. Raye looked over at Mina with a smile. "Thanks Sailor Venus!"  
  
"No problem. We have to stick together," winked Mina.  
  
"Then watch out for the three that are behind you! Sparkling White- Pressure!" Lita electrocuted the three Jari sneaking up on Mina, then spun around to attack the others. She jumped into the air and kicked several of the creatures to the side. "Amy, how are you holding up?"  
  
Amy dodged out the way of four Jari. "Shin Aqua-Illusion!" A path of the creatures was frozen in their tracks. She gave them a thumbs up, before attacking some more. "How are things with the others?"  
  
Lita spared a look over to where Serena and Tuxedo Mask were working together. Then looked to where Kurama and Hiei fought. Hiei looked like he was amused with the battle, as he sliced through enemy numbers. Kurama was also doing well; his face was that of a warrior in an intense battle. He turned his head to her and smiled. She nodded to him.  
  
"Lita! Watch out!" Amy's voice reached her, just as something heavy jumped onto her back. The creature's claws sank in, drawing blood. Gritting her teeth, the Sailor stood up, tossing the creature off. The Jari landed on its feet and growled at her.  
  
"So, you want to play rough, huh. Fine." The antenna on her tiara rose, as she concentrated her energy. "I call upon the power of the planet Jupiter, to help me vanish my enemies. Sparkling White-Pressure!" A massive bolt of electricity hit her antenna as she hurled it at the path of Jari before her. A horrible screech came from the dozens of Jari that were destroyed, but another few dozens replaced those.  
  
"Guys, there's too many of them. We have to get to Kyukura in order to stop the Jari," Serena cried to the other soldiers.  
  
"Yeah, he's trying to exhaust us before we have a chance to fight him. We'll hold off the numbers while you fight him, Sailor Moon," Raye yelled.  
  
"Leave everything to us, Hiei, and Kurama," said Mina. She whacked another three Jari with her love chain, then turned to attack another set. "Love Chain-Encircle!"  
  
Serena glared at Kyukura, who was enjoying the battle commencing. A look of bliss was on his face as he took note of how their forces were slowly being overrun. "Kyukura, I won't let you destroy me or my friends. I'm going to beat you!" The male looked down at her with amusement.  
  
"Is that so, Moon Princess? You think that you alone can destroy me? You may have destroyed Queen Barole with your power, but I'm different. I'm much stronger than Barole herself. Why do you think she didn't use me? She could never control me." Kyukura crossed his arms over his chest. "But if you feel so strongly about dying, then come on." The Jari that blocked her way moved to the side. Serena was given the chance to go through in order to defeat him. She looked back at all of her soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, Kurama, and Hiei. She had to defeat him for them.  
  
"I'm ready. I'm Sailor Moon. The champion of love and justice. I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil like you to save this world from destruction. On behalf of the moon kingdom, I shall punish you!" Serena dodged out the way of a negative energy blast that Kyukura hurled at her. She reflected another beam off her Spiral Heart Moon scepter, then begun twirling it around. "Now, let's see how you do against the power of love and goodness. "Moon-Spiral Heart-Attack!"  
  
"You won't win." Kyukura threw an energy blast at Sailor Moon, both her attack and his collided into each other. Serena poured her heart and will into overpowering the attack. Slowly, she saw her attack overpower his. Kyukura's eyes widened with disbelief. "This isn't possi-" Before he could finish, a giant heart smacked him, crumbling in the process. His body was turned into dust.  
  
"Guys, I did it!" Serena turned around to the others, only to find that they were still battling with Kyukura's Jari. Weren't they also suppose to turn into dust? "What's going on.I thought." She received a maniacal laughter for her confusion. Turning around, she finds the pile of dust beginning to take form. A pair of crimson eyes stared at her through the dust. Serena took a step backwards. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, or should I say Moon Princess, I have to commend you on your try. I didn't think you would have so much power. But I was mistaken. You would have made an excellent Negaverse queen, if you had only surrendered when I gave you the option. Now that I know your potential, you must not be able to live." Kyukura finally regenerated completely. He rose his hands, creating a dark purplish-black ball of energy. All Sailor Moon could do was look on in complete shock and dismay. "Now die Moon Princess!"  
  
"Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he tried to make his way towards her. But several blocked his way. None of the Sailor Soldiers could get to her either.  
  
Serena covered her eyes as Kyukura shot the ball at her. Serena felt herself lifted off her feet and moved, as the attack hit, creating a crater. She heard a hiss of pain as someone set her down. Lowering her hands, she saw Hiei kneeling beside where she sat. "You baka, are you going to give up that easily?" he hissed. Noticing the pained look on his face, Serena lowered her eyes to his side. She found that he had injured his side in the process of saving her.  
  
*He's hurt because of me.* She thought, as she reached for him. Just as she was about to check to see if Hiei was okay, she sensed another attack heading towards them. Hiei grabbed her, and moved out the way. He glared up at Kyukura. The male stared down at Hiei with a look of anger for getting in the way.  
  
"How dare you interfere with my battle, you insolent cur?" growled Kyukura.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to be punished, ne?" Hiei stood up despite his wound and replaced his blade in its sheath. He glanced at Serena who had a look of worry on her face. "Don't worry about me. Go help your friends. I can take care of myself."  
  
"But Hiei.you're injured. You shouldn't."  
  
"Didn't I say I can take care of myself. I'm not going to die so easily. Do you want your friends to die?" He turned his back to her. Serena got up from where she sat, looking at Hiei. He didn't turn back around to look at her. "Are you going to get going anytime soon?"  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." Serena ran towards where the rest of her friends fought. She didn't know how she could repay him. She hoped he would be fine. *Don't die, Hiei.*  
  
Once Serena was safely out the way, Hiei smirked with excitement. Kyukura noticed the smile and scowled at the "little boy'. What nerve did this insignificant cockroach have to interfere with his fun? Kyukura produced a venomous smile of his own. "Do you really believe you can succeed where she failed? Don't make me laugh. All you are, is a cockroach that I will crush under my feet. How dare you assume that you are better than me?"  
  
Hiei continued to stare at the male with the least bit of interest in what he was saying. "Are you done talking yet? I don't have all day to wait until you're finished, in order to kill you," Hiei finally replied. A look of insult flashed across Kyukura's eyes, as he rose his hands, creating another black energy ball.  
  
"So, the little boy wants to play hero, does he? Fine, taste my wrath!" The Negaverse male threw the ball at Hiei, who quickly dodged it without trouble. "What! How could I have missed you?"  
  
"Pathetic. I stepped lightly to the side and you still couldn't hit me. No matter what you throw at me, I will only side step it. Then it'll be a matter of time before I kill you." Kyukura threw several more blasts at Hiei, who continued to dodge them with no problem whatsoever.  
  
"So, you're a speedy one. No problem. I have a way to settle that. Jari!" Several dozens Jari popped out of nowhere to attack Hiei. A smirk rose to Hiei's lips as he concentrated his youki. "Fool, what are you smiling about?"  
  
"I'll have no problem with them." Raising his arm, the bandages began to burn off. Revealing the mark of a black dragon. "Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" The dragon on his arm unfurled, as Hiei made Kyukura his directed target. The black dragon plowed through the masses of Jari, and rushed for Kyukura.  
  
"What's this?!" Kyukura tried to raise a shield as the dragon swallowed him up, along with the Jari. The sailors looked on with astonishment; even the Jari stopped their attacks. They were more than awe stricken at the sight of this gigantic dragon which came from Hiei's arm.  
  
"Now that is what I call excessive. Remind me, someone, to never get in a fight with him," Mina said.  
  
Once the dragon was sated, it went back around Hiei's arm. The little koorime kneeled on the ground holding his side. Sweat dotted his face, being that using the Black Dragon Wave technique always tired him out afterwards, and the fact he was already injured didn't help the situation too much. "My, my, my. You certainly are a strong one."  
  
"What?" Hiei looked up to find Kyukura regenerating. Once the Negaverse male was back to his former self, he glowered down at Hiei.  
  
"Now look what you've done." Both Hiei and Kurama noticed the ruby jewel in Kyukura's chest that was revealed from Hiei's attack. "You managed to find my secret. You may destroy my body all you want, but as long as this jewel remains intact in my chest, I will continue to be invincible. Too bad you won't live long enough to put it to the test!" Without warning, Kyukura hurled a huge ball of energy ball at the incapacitated koorime.  
  
"Hiei!" Serena screamed.  
  
"Dammit, I won't be able to move fast enough," Hiei thought as the ball moved closer to hitting him. Suddenly, a bright light burst from out of Kurama. The ball of light flew in front of Hiei, reflecting the ball, and destroying Jari in the process.  
  
"What the hell is it now?" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Kitsune." Closing his eyes, Hiei passed out. The ball of light dimmed to show a figure in the middle. Once the light was gone, everyone awed at the figure with the long with hair. He appeared to have fox ears and a tail. He was dressed in some sort of white tunic and pants. He turned his head slightly to look at Serena with golden eyes.  
  
"Serena, come get Hiei out the way." The voice that came out belonged to Kurama, but he was no Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, this guy-" Mina turned around to speak to the red head, but found he was gone. "Kurama.Kurama where did you go?"  
  
A smile came to the fox guy's lips. "I'm right here, Mina."  
  
"No way." Mina's eyes got huge as she stared at the completely foxy guy that stood in front of them. "But.how.where.what's going on?"  
  
"There is no time to explain everything. This is my youko form that you see here. Now hurry Serena. Our friend is growing impatient."  
  
"Right." Serena snapped out of her trance, and ran over, scooping Hiei up in her arms. She looked down at the vulnerable male in her arms, and her heart seemed to melt. Running over to Tuxedo Mask, she placed Hiei in his arms. "Please, Tuxedo Mask, get Hiei to safety and attend to him. We'll handle things here."  
  
"Are you sure, Serena?" Serena nodded. She was worried about the unconscious male. "Okay. Be careful." Tuxedo Mask took off with the koorime to safer grounds. Only after he's gone, do the Jari attack once again. Meanwhile, Kyukura is staring down his new opponent.  
  
"Well, what do we have here. I don't know what to make of you. But I can sense you're much stronger than the other one." Many Jari surround youko Kurama. The youko only gives them a short glance before pulling out some seeds, throwing them around him. The seeds burst into sharp razor vines, ensnarling and slicing the Jari into pieces. Kyukura looks on with pleasure. "You are indeed a strong one. Tell me, why do you side with these weaklings. Join me, and be my partner. Together we can do anything."  
  
"Hmph. I don't think so," the fox replied.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Maybe if it was another time and I had never known how wonderful a ningen life was. But I do. And I will keep you from ruining a future for them. I'll kill you now." Just as youko Kurama was ready to attack, the sky turned completely black and the wind begun to pick up. Raye realized this was just like when she first met Hiei and Kurama. All of a sudden, the wind dropped and out of the sky dropped two boys. For a moment, no one moved. Then one of the boys stood up with a groan. He had slick back black hair, and he was rubbing his head with a grimace.  
  
"Stupid Botan, dropping me in there like that. When I get back, I have the nerve to." The male stopped, as he sensed the energy. The other guy was just getting up. He had an orange pompadour. A smile rose to the dark haired male's face once he spotted Kurama. "Hey, there you are. Well, I guess Botan is good for something now and again."  
  
"Yu-suke?" The youko smiled then shook his head. "You have impeccable timing my friend." The Soldiers were surprised; these two boys were the friends Kurama had told them about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinka: Hi, everyone. Since me and Nakoruru have some free time, we are going to have a free babble section. I'm her co-writer if you all are wondering. And since we do have a free minute, we'd like to say thank for the emails again. Nakoruru was really sad about not getting emails for One Strange Day. Isn't that right, Nakoruru?  
  
(The fan fiction writer is sitting in a chair listening to music. She didn't hear a word her co-writer said.)  
  
Rinka (brow twitches): She does this to me every time. (screaming) Nakoru- san!!  
  
Nakoruru (singing): One mouth to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue.  
  
Rinka (angry): Why do I even try? (throws a book at the writer) Answer me, Nakoruru!  
  
(The book pellets the fan fic writer in the back of the head, and the fic writer is jerked from the chair.)  
  
Rinka: Oops. Um.Nakoruru.(no answer).Nakoruru.(no answer).um.(Rinka backs up towards the door).I think it's time for me to go. See you later, and tell us what you think! Bye. (runs out the door) 


	7. Battle Two Ends

Yeah, I'm almost done with my happy story. As I said before, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing this story. I'm very happy about how it's turned out. Without your wonderful reviews and all, I would not be so enthusiastic about making this story longer than it was intended to be. But thanks! My co-writer, my muse, and I are happy about this, aren't we guys!  
  
Rinka (not paying attention): What was that, Ru?  
  
Blazer (reading a GTO manga): How is he going to get out of this one?  
  
Nakoruru (-_-;;): Never mind. Let's just get the chapter started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yusuke looked around, as did Kuwabara, before Yusuke turned back to the youko with a puzzled look. "What's going on, Kurama? What kind of place is this, and where's Hiei?"  
  
"What's with all the cute girls in short skirts? Are you having some sort of party?" inquired Kuwabara stupidly.  
  
"Unfortunately for us, I have no time to explain everything at the moment. We're in the middle of battle. We can trade stories after the job is done."  
  
"Okay, so, that guy up in the air is the enemy, right?"  
  
"That is correct, Yusuke. You see that jewel in the middle of his chest."  
  
"Yeah. What about it?" Yusuke glanced at the male then back to Kurama.  
  
"That's the source of his power. He can regenerate. If we manage to destroy it, we win. Hiei tried to destroy him with the Black Dragon Wave technique, but it didn't work. If we can't stop him, he will destroy this world and all its inhabitants."  
  
"All right. I'm game. Let me take a crack at it. You and Kuwabara go help those girls in the short skirts. This will be over in no time." Yusuke cracked his knuckles, smiling at the ash gray dude that hovered in the air. He gave Yusuke an uninterested look.  
  
"Be careful, Yusuke," called Kurama as he head for the scouts.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"This will be a piece of cake. Spirit Sword!" A blade of ki manifested itself into Kuwabara's hand, as he brought it down to slice one of the panther creatures. Meanwhile, Yusuke was ready to attack the guy hovering in air.  
  
"A human? A pathetic one at that. Why should I fight with you? I'll crush you underneath my boots without even trying," yawned Kyukura with complete boredom.  
  
"Is that so, buddy? Well, I want you to know I've defeated plenty of guys like you who think I'm a pushover. Don't underestimate me, pal. Or you'll be the one that's under my shoes. Now get ready. I'm going to ripe that jewel out of your chest, then beat you to an unrecognizable pulp," Yusuke smirked.  
  
"If you say so." Snapping his fingers, Kyukura called on a large number of Jari. "Now my pets, rip him to pieces. Don't leave anything behind!" The creatures ran at Yusuke, who drew back his fist, concentrating his reiki into his fist.  
  
"Shotgun!" Thrusting his fist forward, blue spirit energy shot through the Jari. Each fell from the blows they received. Kyukura watched this with some interest at the events taking place.  
  
"My, so you are worthy after all." Kyukura floated to the ground. He landed only inches in front of Yusuke. The young man with the slick back hair smiled with a cocky demeanor.  
  
"So you've decided to come to me so I can have an easier time ripping that jewel out, eh. It's good that you'll play by my rules."  
  
"You really are a funny man. Well, take this!" Kyukura hurled a ball of dark energy at Yusuke. The young man rose his arms, concentrating a shield out of his spirit energy to reflect the move. The ball pushed at Yusuke's shield, then deflected. Yusuke took the opportunity to rush the man. Drawing his fist back, Yusuke unloaded a barrage of ki flamed fists onto Kyukura's body. The male was rocked back by the blows, but stayed on his feet. Raising a hand, he swatted Yusuke away from him. Yusuke flew back, but regained his footing. Yusuke found the man getting ready to attack him. Dodging out the way of a blast, Yusuke attacked the male again, with another barrage of blows.  
  
Kyukura rose his shielding, absorbing most of the damage that should have been done. Once Yusuke saw this, he jumped back. "Man, I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I made it sound. This guy is really tough."  
  
"I thank you for the compliment, human. Now it's time to finish you off." Concentrating a large ball of energy, the male flung it at Yusuke. Yusuke was about to block, when something jumped on his back. "What the hell. . ." Yusuke managed to fling the Jari off of him, in time to dodge another attack. He was unaware of the other one, until it struck him in the back. Yusuke screamed as the negative energy ripped into his body.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke's body dropped to the ground limply.  
  
"Seems the energy ripped him open. Too bad, he showed so much promise," Kyukura simpered.  
  
"Don't speak so soon, dirt face." Yusuke slowly moved, getting up eventually. He was breathing a bit heavily, with a few scratches, but other wise okay. "I don't die that easily."  
  
"But how. . .no human can survive an attack like that!" Kyukura's eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
"Well I did, now stop your whining. I would like you to meet a friend of mine." Raising his hand, Yusuke focused a large amount of spirit energy into his forefinger. "Meet. . .Spirit Gun!" A large wave of energy burst from his finger. The wave hit Kyukura directly in the chest. The male's body flew back and dropped. When the energy disbanded, they found the man's chest smoking. "There, that's how it's done."  
  
"Not quite, boy."  
  
"What? You aren't dead yet. Man, I should have put everything into that attack," Yusuke cursed.  
  
"You should have. Now that I have seen your power, I won't let that happen again." Kyukura's body rose from the ground, standing him upright. Yusuke and the others noticed that the jewel in Kyukura's chest was not destroyed, but it was cracked. "I didn't think you would be able to do that much to me. But you have. Maybe with another attack, you could have shattered the jewel."  
  
"Oh yeah. You won't will you? Then I guess it's back to the hard way." Yusuke ran in to attack the Negaverse villain.  
  
"Guys! I have an idea!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Go for it Amy!" Raye said.  
  
"The jewel in his chest is cracked, right. If we can somehow gather the energy for the Sailor Planet Attack, we might be able to shatter the jewel completely."  
  
"It's worth a try." Serena looked over at the youko who had been listening in. "Kurama, do you think you and your friends can buy us the time we need to gather the energy. You have to keep the Jari and Kyukura distracted away from us for a few minutes."  
  
"No problem, Serena. It's the least we can do to help you save the world," smiled the youko. "Yusuke will definitely keep Kyukura busy. And me and Kuwabara will do our part."  
  
"Thank you, for everything. Sailors!"  
  
"Right!" they said in unison. The girls joined hands, as the two boys fought to keep the Jari from them. Closing their eyes, they concentrated on the power of their respective planets.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" The five Sailors began glowing. Their power rose dramatically as they readied for the Planet Attack. "Kyukura, this is for the future of Earth, and the Moon Kingdom. Sailor-Planet-Power!" A large multicolored beam headed straight at the man.  
  
"What-what is that?" Before he could raise his shield, Yusuke clocked him one. Tossing him directly into the beam. The man let out a horrendous scream, as his cracked jewel shattered into hundreds of pieces. His body turned into a pile of ash, and this time stayed that way. The Jari that remained also turned into heaps of dust then vanished. The wind carried away that had once been Kyukura's body. It was only then that the girls could let out a cheer.  
  
"We did it, guys!"  
  
"Congratulations. That was a job well done." Kurama went back to his normal human form, a moment later. "You did well."  
  
"Thanks, Kurama." The girls transformed back a moment later, then stared at the newly arrived boys. "So, I guess introductions are underway now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So it was Koenma's idea to use Majira to find us." After the battle, everyone regrouped and met back at Raye's temple. Hiei was up and walking around by then. Yusuke and Kuwabara were introduced to the Sailor Soldiers and Darien. Afterwards, Yusuke told Hiei and Kurama about how it was Botan and Koenma's idea to use Majira and an amplified version of the demon compass to track their exact whereabouts. "That's very ingenious of him."  
  
"Maybe. But I could have gotten him to do the same thing," Yusuke replied.  
  
"But I'm sure your method included beating Majira into the dirt, and demanding him to open the portal to where me and Hiei were," teased Kurama.  
  
"You certainly know him, Kurama. That's exactly what he did," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, shut up! Like you did anything to help!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Like you gave me a chance! You were beating the guy so much!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"Well sorry. Next time I'll let you use what little brain that is still working the next time to interrogate!"  
  
"That's bet-what! Are you trying to say I'm stupid, Urameshi!"  
  
"I think that's exactly what he's saying. And I completely agree with him," Hiei added in. Kuwabara turned to the koorime with a flush of anger on his face.  
  
"You want to get into it too, shrimp boat!"  
  
"Don't embarrass yourself in front of everyone."  
  
"I have the right mind to-" Kuwabara stopped once he saw the raven-haired girl by the name of Raye and the blonde girl with the bow laughing at him. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"You were right, Kurama. They are like Serena and Raye," Mina grinned. "I thought I would never see anyone going at it like that. Your friends are funny."  
  
"What's so funny about arguing with this moron?" inquired Hiei. "It gives me a headache."  
  
"I'll give you more than a headache, Hiei, but they'll have to call the EMS team to revive you also!" Kuwabara clenched his fist at the koorime. Hiei paid him no attention, much to Kuwabara's chagrin.  
  
"So Yusuke, when do we go back?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei then had this look on his face as if trying to find a way to get around it. "Well. . .the thing is. . .that we managed to get here. . .but. . .Botan never told us how to get back."  
  
"She what!" Hiei's eyes seemed to get redder as he stared at Yusuke.  
  
"Don't get angry with me. Botan was the one who pushed us through to find you guys, but she didn't tell us exactly how to come back. So, I guess that means we're stuck here for a while," laughed Yusuke.  
  
"This is not the time to be laughing, Urameshi! How are we going to get home? Huh, tell me that!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the collar and started shaking him angrily. "Don't you ever want to see Keiko again!"  
  
"We. . .could get you home," Amy spoke up.  
  
Kuwabara stopped shaking Yusuke and dropped him to pay attention to the girl with the short blue hair. "You really mean it?"  
  
"Before you came, we told Kurama and Hiei that there's a certain aliment of the moon, which happens approximately two nights from today. My friends and I can use our powers to send you back to your world. If you can hold out for two days, I'm sure it can work."  
  
"That sounds reasonable enough. I need a break from school anyway," smiled Yusuke.  
  
"Like you go that often anyway," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Well, I guess that's settled then. So, which of you girls plan on housing our two new guests? I don't have that much room in my temple and grandpa will get really suspicious I bring two more guys home," Raye said.  
  
"Well, I can't. My mom would flip," Serena said.  
  
"I wish I could, but Artemis is enough on his own to keep around," Mina said.  
  
"I can do it," Lita volunteered. "Since I live alone. I can make some room to house them for two days."  
  
"Okay, so now that's settled. Guess things around here will be interesting for the next two days, huh?" Raye looked at their new friends and the friends that they had made. This was certainly going to be some fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (singing): Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara. Ikite yuku doko made mo. Shinjite'ru hikari motome. Arukidasu kimi to ima.  
  
Blazer (cuts off the CD player): I am tired of hearing Fukai Mori over and over again. No more Inu Yasha songs.  
  
Rinka: Thank you, Blazer. I was going to get Hiei to burn down the deep forest.  
  
Nakoruru: At least I got your attentions.  
  
Blazer: Question. If Yusuke and the others are in the sailors' world, and Majira. . .  
  
Nakoruru: He was kept under surveillance by others, and Botan and taken back to the Rei Kai once his job was over. Okay, I would like to give thanks also.  
  
Rinka (blinking): It's not Thanksgiving though.  
  
Nakoruru (ignoring Rinka): Thanks to Kayla for the comment on being a good writer.  
  
Blazer: Telling her that will go to her head.  
  
Nakoruru (glaring at her muse): And Devils Little Doll for the spelling of Beryl. I forgot about that spelling. And thank you everyone who couldn't wait for the next chapter and was way hyper for it. But next time. . .you might want to get help for the twitching, you know who you are. The next chapter should be out within the next two days. So please be patient! 


	8. Lita's Understanding And Yusuke's Feelin...

Nakoruru: Okay, I've finally gotten a chance to work out all the details of Chapter 8's line. I wasn't too sure of it in the being, which is way it took me so long to post it. But I'm getting down to the romance of this story before the guys go home.  
  
Blazer (playing Inu Yasha again): So, who are you taking up the story with first?  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^): Well, the story takes off from the afternoon Yusuke and Kuwabara drops in and will focus a bit on. . . (drum roll). . .Yusuke and Lita's interaction with each other!  
  
Blazer (brow rose): A request?  
  
Nakoruru: Yep!  
  
Blazer: Well, okay. We would like to thank everyone who has stayed with us for this long, and hope that you will stay with us until the very end. We'll get this started now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lita walked home with the two boys that she had volunteered to house until they (the Sailor Soldiers), waited for the moon aliment that would send them home, two days from now. Since the fight that afternoon, the girls decided to call it a day and go home early. Lita walked beside the boy with the slick back black hair. The male with the orange hair was on the boy's other side.  
  
Lita looked at the male beside her. A short smile came to her lips as she thought that he was cute, but not as cute as Kurama was. But there was something about him that made him stand out. *He seems nice enough though.*  
  
"Hey, um. . .what was your name again?" The one with the orange hair looked around Yusuke to look at her.  
  
"Her name's Lita, isn't that right?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, Lita Kino. And your name was Kurabawa, right?"  
  
"It's Kuwabara!" Kuwabara corrected. "Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" Lita asked.  
  
"Um, well, we will be able to eat stuff right? You can cook can't you?"  
  
"Of course I can cook! Why would I stay alone and not know how to cook! Are you really an idiot or something?" Lita looked at the taller orange haired male with insult in his eyes.  
  
"Bingo, you hit the jackpot!" chimed Yusuke with a giant grin on his face. The remark caught Lita off guard for a second. She looked at the slight shorter male as he grinned at her. Lita found a laughing rise out her throat, as she laughed at the goofiness of the black haired male. Kuwabara wasn't too happy about this and his face turned a slight red shade.  
  
"Regular comedians, huh! If you weren't a girl I wouldn't hesitate to trash you." Kuwabara glared at Yusuke who was still laughing. "And as for you, Urameshi, I will trash you."  
  
"Give it a rest, Kuwabara. We know that you couldn't beat me if you wanted to. It's still a hundred to zero battle score between us. Me having the hundred and you being zero. I'm sure that Lita here could take you on and win with no problem," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Come on, Urameshi, she's a girl," Kuwabara said.  
  
"And what's wrong with me being a girl?" Lita stepped in the conversation. Kuwabara looked at her as if she had said the most ridiculous thing ever.  
  
"Well, guys don't fight girls for one. And two girls are supposed to be all dainty and stuff. They shouldn't fight. That's the man's job," Kuwabara said.  
  
"If that isn't the most impious thing I've ever heard, I don't know what is!" Lita said with anger.  
  
"I know," agreed Kuwabara with a grin, not understanding what she had just said.  
  
"Um, Kuwabara, I think she just insulted your code of honor," Yusuke smirked.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yep," Yusuke nodded.  
  
"You are such a rock head!" shouted Lita. "I'll take you on right now and show you how 'dainty' I am!" Lita's green eyes flared with fire as she looked at Kuwabara. "Come on, if you aren't scared that is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma looked at Botan with an annoyed glared. Botan looked down at the ground, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. "Koenma. . .I. . ."  
  
"Botan, how irresponsible are you?" Koenma cut her off. "You forgot to give Yusuke the most important piece in saving Hiei and Kurama."  
  
"Koenma, I. . ." Botan started again, but Koenma cut her off again.  
  
"You forgot of all things. How much more of a bubble brain can you be to have sent him off without the sphere of Rune? You realized he has no way back now, and now I'm going to have to tell my father that I lost the best spirit detective in the whole Ningen Kai, Makai, and Rei Kai! I'm in such big trouble!"  
  
"Is the sphere of Rune really that important sir?"  
  
Koenma gave the girl an incredulous look. "Of course it's important! The sphere of Rune would have steered them back to our dimension with no problem whatsoever once they found Hiei and Kurama. We discovered that Majira's power was akin to the sphere of Rune. But its power is far greater than Majira's. It can let a person dimension shift at will."  
  
"I see. I am truly sorry Koenma." Botan looked down for a moment, and then an idea struck her. She looked at Koenma with bright pink eyes. "Can't we just wait for another moon aliment to come around and I go search for them. I already know the spot. I can take Majira with me and open a portal."  
  
"Impossible," Koenma shook his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, another moon aliment like that won't happen for another two years. I'm afraid by then, the Earth and the Rei Kai may be overran by youkai once they find out that we lost our spirit detective," Koenma sighed.  
  
"Can't we use the sphere itself to transport me to the dimension?"  
  
"That would be possible if you had stronger spirit energy. The sphere of Rune uses the wielder's own spirit energy to shift between dimensions. And since you are obviously worthless in that department, the sphere would not work in our favor. That's why it was important to give it to Yusuke! He, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama have enough power to use it and then some."  
  
"Maybe. . .they'll find their way back somehow," Botan said hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it. But if there is a chance, Yusuke will probably find it. But it's a very slim chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara was shocked to find that Lita was a lot more skilled than he would have expected. He was having problems dodging her fists and kicks as; he kept backing up to avoid her blows. He didn't know how he let Yusuke talk him into fighting her. She was a girl, and even though she was extremely skilled, she was a girl nonetheless.  
  
"Come on and fight me." Lita threw another punch, missing him by half a centimeter. "Ah!" Lita found an opening while he was dodging her fists. With all her might, she landed a kick in his stomach. Kuwabara felt all the air rush from his body as he felt himself flying back.  
  
"Good move, Lita. Nice way to take him down," yelled Yusuke from the sidelines. "I haven't seen him do that since I did it myself." Lita felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she turned her attention to Kuwabara whom was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"I didn't think a girl could kick that hard." He got to his feet, and wiped the spit from the side of his mouth. A grin rose to his lips as he held up his hands. "Alright, I give. There's no need to continue this fight."  
  
"Don't condescend to me! I don't need you to throw a fight just because you don't want to hurt me. I've fought plenty of dudes, I can take what you want to dish out." Lita got back into her stance, waiting for him to attack.  
  
"I'm not trying to whatever you said. I know you're tough, and I respect that. But I just feel weird about hitting girls, that's all. Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry," Kuwabara replied.  
  
"I'm getting a little hungry myself," Yusuke added in. "I missed breakfast searching for the stupid portal and having stupid Botan push me in without telling me how the hell to get back." (Nako's note, sorry if any of my readers likes Botan. I can't stand her myself, so I must do a bit of bashing every now and then. Sorry Botan fans. ^ ^ Don't kill me.)  
  
"Well, you know Botan isn't that smart. She probably forgot to tell us how to get back or something," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah, but neither are you, Kuwabara." Yusuke grinned, seeing the glare that Kuwabara threw at him. Yusuke chose to ignore it as he turned his attention to Lita. Yusuke had to admit this girl was something special. He hadn't meant too many girls with her guts and fists. Yusuke admired that her large green eyes flickered with the sunlight and they appeared to be the most amazing green he had ever seen.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Lita shifted her eyes from Kuwabara to Yusuke, only to find that he was staring at her. Her green eyes met his brown ones in a second's moment. She saw something in his beautiful brown eyes flickering. Lita was amazed to find that Yusuke was a lot cuter than she had perceived in the first place. There was pride in how he carried himself, but also strength. He wasn't too prideful, and yet there was just something about him that made her want to adore him.  
  
Noticing that Lita did not break his gaze, Yusuke continued to study her eyes. He had never seen such mysterious eyes before, well except for Kurama's but it was completely different. Yusuke could see pride in her, and the way she moved. It could have taken his breath away moments ago. *I can't be thinking about her like this. I have Keiko, but. . .I don't know if I can stop. I've never seen anyone like her before.* Finally with a slight flush, Yusuke broke the gaze.  
  
Lita could see the torn emotions within the male. When he broke the gaze, she realized something. Kurama had told both her and Serena that Yusuke had a girlfriend. Her name was Keiko, and Yusuke cared an awful lot about her. Lita flushed, realizing that she was starting to like him. She looked away as Kuwabara was walking over to them. He looked from one to the other with a blank stare.  
  
"What's going on? What's up with you guys?"  
  
"Nothing," Lita said hastily. "Just a bit tired from today's battle and the fight with you. Let's go eat."  
  
"Um. . .okay." Kuwabara walked off, not understanding what was really the matter with them, but deciding it was nothing. Anyway, his stomach was a lot more important at the moment.  
  
Lita took them back to her house where she got to work preparing dinner for them. She got Yusuke and Kuwabara to get blankets and pillows from a nearby closet for later when she made room for them to sleep. She heard her TV come on, which meant they had decided to watch some TV, but she was startled when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around quickly, she prepared to defend herself.  
  
"Hey, calm down, it's only me," Yusuke said with a slight smile. Lita sighed, dropping her guard.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke. I guess it's kind of strange to have others around here. I've lived alone for some time so it's. . .I guess it'll take me a bit of time to get use to you guys here. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important. I was just wondering. . .if you needed some help. I'm not much of a cook, but I can be of some help if you talk me through it." Yusuke gave her another one of his goofy heart-melting smiles. Lita smiled back, not wanting that smile to end then berated herself for feeling this way. He had a girlfriend already; she couldn't fall in love with him.  
  
"Um. . .well. . .I'm really an excellent cook. But. . .I could use some help cutting these vegetables," she replied with a soft tone.  
  
"Okay. I can get the vegetables." Lita made way for him as she turned her attention to the rice and the other ingredients for the curry. There was silence for a long time between them. Yusuke looked over at her. He had wanted to do this to pay her back for helping them all out, but somewhere, maybe unconsciously, he wanted to get to know this girl before he returned to his dimension. "Lita?"  
  
Lita looked up from her attendance of the rice and the curry to look at him. She found his brown eyes on her. "Yes, Yusuke?" Her heart pounded in her chest wildly. She didn't want to become close to him, but she wanted to so bad. Why did things like this have to happen to her?  
  
"Um. . .I was wondering. . .why do you live alone anyway? Where are your parents? I don't mean to pry or anything. I just thought it would be nice to get to know you a little."  
  
"Me? You want to know about me?" Lita realized how stupid that sounded, but she couldn't have been more overjoyed. She saw him nod his head yes. "Well, I've been transferred from school to school so many times. My mom couldn't take moving another time, so she let me stay in an apartment by myself and supports me from a distance." (Nako's note, I know this really isn't true, but it sounded nice for the story. So please don't tell me how wrong I am. I know already.)  
  
"Why were you transferred so many times?" inquired Yusuke.  
  
"I got into a lot of fights at my other schools. The guys always thought that I would be a pushover and started harassing me. A few times they tried sexually assaulting me, but I handled them. The principals always believed the boys because I had a history of fighting, and I was shipped to another school. No one believes me when I tell them that I fight to protect myself. They just think I'm a juvenile." Lita looked at Yusuke and saw the fury in his eyes. "Yusuke?"  
  
"That pisses me off. How can they believe those scum over you? It isn't right! If I could go back to all your old schools, I would kick everyone's ass who didn't believe you and who messed with you," Yusuke said angrily.  
  
"Yu-suke!" Lita felt tears in her eyes to hear those words uttered by him. Was he really that concerned about her?  
  
"I know how it feels to be thought of as a juvenile and not to have people trust you. My life was like that before I became spirit detective. Everyone figured me for a bad apple from the beginning. No one ever tried to understand me, so I began to act like a juvenile. No one could see the real me, I think I lost sight of it too. I think only one person saw it. That was Keiko. We've known each other since we were in elementary."  
  
"Your girlfriend?" Lita's voice was a hush, being reminded that he was taken yet again.  
  
Yusuke heard the change in her voice, and realized what it was. Yusuke could have kicked himself. The last thing he had wanted was to sadden her. Yusuke stopped cutting vegetables and turned to her. She had turned her back to him. Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to look at him. Yusuke's eyes softened, seeing the tears in the corners of her radiant green eyes. Using a finger, he wiped them away. He produced a good-natured smile, before saying, "Tears don't suit you. How about you give me that smile that fits better on that cute face of yours?"  
  
Lita could help but smile at his remark. "Why do you have to tease me so much? You're being mean, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
The smile on his face widened, seeing her smile return. "I guess I can't help it. I promise that while I'm here, I won't make you sad."  
  
"Yusuke. . ." Tears stung her eyes again as she looked at him.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you no tears." Yusuke playfully bobbed her on the head. "Now come on, let's finish dinner before that oaf in the other room starts bellowing about food." Lita nodded and they finished cooking, much to Kuwabara's delight. The group ate in semi silence, while one or two glances between two individuals were exchanged from time to time.  
  
During dinner, Yusuke thought over his feelings for Keiko, and his growing feelings for Lita. He had known Keiko longer, but in a matter of hours, Yusuke felt like him and Lita had known each other forever. Lita made him comfortable when he was around her. They shared similar lives on top of everything else, which made Yusuke even more connected to her. And even though he did care for Keiko, she was always nagging him about things and chiming him for his behavior. Sometimes he wondered if he could take it any longer. At least he knew that with Lita, he wouldn't be plagued with a hundred questions and reasons for things he did.  
  
Maybe it was better for him to like Lita than Keiko. Maybe he could. . .Yusuke had to scratch out the idea of staying. It would be easier to protect this world, but what would become of his world and everyone he promised to protect? He couldn't abandon them like that. And he had promised to never make another person he cared about cry. But he cared about Lita too. He didn't want to make her sad. So what was he to do?  
  
Later that evening, after dinner and the spare room was set for the boys, Lita decided to go for a walk. She found Kuwabara playing her video games in the living room. Yusuke was no where to be found. Lita's heart pounded as she went on a search for the dark haired male. She found that he was no where in her apartment. As she was about to go look outside, the window of her bedroom opened. And in came Yusuke.  
  
"What. . .were you doing out there?" Lita managed to say while on the verge of laughing at how childish he just seemed. Even more so when he broke out in a goofy grin as he walked over to her.  
  
"I was sitting on the roof. It's nice out right now," Yusuke grinned.  
  
"On the roof? You certainly are strange. What were you doing on the roof?" Lita watched some of the good-natured spirit leave his eyes. Lita spotted some sadness in his eyes. "Yusuke, what's the matter?" She touched his arm lightly.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You, Keiko, my world, yours, a lot of things. You're a really special girl, Lita. And I know I could have loads of fun with you. It would be nice if I could stay here, you know. . ." He looked into her eyes with such sincerity in them.  
  
Lita shook her head with a small smile. She knew he couldn't stay and neglect his world. Everyone there needed him a lot more than her. "I understand Yusuke. I know you can't stay, and I can't go with you. I thought about it too. So, how about a deal Urameshi?" Yusuke gave Lita a curious look, as she winked at him. "We forget about everything for now, and worry later about the details."  
  
Yusuke broke out in a smirk as he pulled her to him. "Not a bad idea Miss Kino. I'm game. We forget about the details of our lives for the next two days." Lita closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. But somewhere in the back of her mind before she pushed it away, she wondered if she could stick to the deal. Could she be all right with losing him in two days?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (proud of herself): Another chapter finished! Tell me how you all like it! And give me an idea of who I should write about next. Mina/Kuwabara (yes I'm going to give it a try), Kurama/Raye, or Serena/Hiei. I think I may save the Serena/Hiei for last, but give me an idea.  
  
Blazer (looking at writer): Aren't you just the little matchmaker? Keiko is going to kill you for this once she finds out.  
  
Nakoruru (glaring at muse): She won't find out will she, Blaze?  
  
Blazer (holding up hands defensively): I'm not saying a word.  
  
Nakoruru: Thank you. I didn't feel like electrocuting you tonight. But let us go people. Give us a review on how you like it or hate it or what I did wrong. Just give me a review!  
  
Blazer: Pay her no mind, she has had a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi before writing this story so she's jacked up on caffeine. We shall be going for now. 


	9. Mutial Interests

Nakoruru (^ ^): Well, things are really heading in a good direction, eh, Blaze?  
  
Blazer (shrugging): Whatever.  
  
Nakoruru (ignoring him): Like I said before, some muse and friend you are. You mangy. . .(her butt is set on fire with a glance from muse). . .ah!!!  
  
(Puts butt out with water and glares at the fire demon with angry eyes.)  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry. Jeez.  
  
Blazer: Thank the reviewers.  
  
Nakoruru (glares at muse): Thanks Arcia, Ss JK, Devils Little Doll, Kayla, ChibiChaos, Fire Fly, and all others. Say, what happened to Chaos Mage, Chibi? SilverCaladan, please calm down, we may have to admit you somewhere this keeps up. Shea. . .gomen nasai about the Yusuke thing. It wasn't my idea so much. I just write on request from others, don't hurt me. Don't tell Keiko either, I'll be in big trouble. ^ ^;;  
  
Shaiala Rialle, thanks for sticking with us this long, I wouldn't have stuck with the inners this long if everyone didn't like the story. NO!. . .well, this story will be about four more chapters. I'm basing this off of the two days that the Hakusho boys will be in the Moon dimension. You should be glad, the original length of this story was only seven chapters!!! Prince of Crossovers, I try to catch all of my grammar and spelling errors but it's not so easy at times. Now, let's get this thing started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kuwabara yawned with complete bored as he shut off the Neo Geo for the morning. After that brown-headed girl had left for school that morning, things were increasingly quiet. Yusuke had disappeared somewhere for the time, leaving Kuwabara alone. The orange haired male wondered what was up with the spirit detective. Ever since they had come to this world, Yusuke seemed different. At first Kuwabara thought it had to do with the fact that they were leaving their dimension unguarded, but now he had a hunch that it was something else.  
  
Since yesterday, the girl with the brown hair and Yusuke had been acting differently. They were always talking amongst each other and tag teamed him with insults. It was like over the course of the day, they had become the best of friends. If it had been a guy, Kuwabara wouldn't have bothered to think about it (like he thinks about much anyway). But this was a girl that Urameshi was becoming all chummy with. It wasn't natural unless. . .  
  
Kuwabara jumped up from his seat on the sofa and headed for the door. Going outside, he made sure that the door was closed before he raced off to find Yusuke. Following the spirit detective's energy, Kuwabara found Yusuke sitting in the park thinking. Yusuke opened his eyes when he sensed Kuwabara's energy. "I thought you were playing video games. What's up?"  
  
"You know what's up, Urameshi," Kuwabara said angrily, pointing at Yusuke. Yusuke rose a brow, not knowing what was going through Kuwabara's head, as usual.  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't tell me that you've been thinking again," Yusuke said as a joke.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course," Kuwabara said, obviously not getting the joke that Yusuke had made. "How did you know?"  
  
"You get stupider when you think," Yusuke replied. Yusuke watched the flush of anger sweep over Kuwabara's face. Yusuke always found this a source of amusement; Yusuke suspected Hiei found it amusing also which was why he always made Kuwabara mad.  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm too stupid to think, Urameshi! I'll cream you!" Kuwabara clenched his fists ready to attack Yusuke. "I'll show you who's stupid!" He lunged at Yusuke his fist cocked back. Yusuke moved from the bench and kneed Kuwabara in the stomach. While the orange haired male was open, Yusuke proceeded to throw a barrage of punches, knocking his friend unconscious.  
  
The few individuals that were witness to this event walked away with shocked eyes. A few women whispered to themselves about the delinquent boys as they went about their way. Yusuke was use to the looks and whispers. Looking down at Kuwabara, he nudged the boy with his foot. "Hey, Kuwabara, this is no place to take a nap. Get up and go back to Lita's place. Kuwabara." When Yusuke got no response, he proceeded to kneel beside the male and smack him a couple of times. "Hey, Kuwabara, you in there. I know I didn't hit you hard enough to put you in a coma."  
  
"I don't want to get up. . .let me sleep a little longer mommy," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"Hey, come on, get up Kuwabara. I don't want to leave you out here." Yusuke smacked the male again. This time Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open. "Wake yet."  
  
"The. . .heck. What are you doing in my room, Urameshi? Is it time for school?" Kuwabara sat up as he looked around. "Wait! Where's my bed? Why am I in a park?"  
  
"Well, we see you're short on memory. Remember that we're in another dimension. You came to find me, ranting about something, I insulted you, you attacked me, and I kicked your sorry ass," Yusuke smirked, standing up.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Wait! Now I remember!" Kuwabara glared at Yusuke as he stood up himself. "You are a sneaky snake! How could you!"  
  
"How could I what?" Yusuke wondered if he finally had killed what few brain cells Kuwabara had in his empty head. He had no clue what his friend was ranting on about.  
  
"You know what I mean!" screamed Kuwabara. "How could you cheat on Keiko with that hot macho chick?"  
  
"Hot. . .macho chick?" Yusuke knew what Kuwabara meant, but he wasn't going to let Kuwabara know that he knew. He already had to figure out how he was going to tell Keiko once he got back. He didn't know if she would forgive him or not. The last thing Yusuke needed was to hear Kuwabara's rants and raves for another day. They would be leaving tomorrow night. If he could be with her without any remainders of things, he would be fine.  
  
"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about the chick we're staying with! Lita! How can you cheat on Keiko with her!"  
  
"Kuwabara, what gives you that idea?" Yusuke said. He gave Kuwabara a dull look, but behind those eyes laid worry.  
  
"Well. . .um. . .you two have been hanging out since yesterday. I even know that you walked with her halfway to school before coming back. You were talking early this morning, and you didn't go to sleep till late last night! Only people who are into each other like me and Yukina should do that!"  
  
"Um, Kuwabara, ever thought that maybe she's an interesting person to talk to and we were talking about our different interests and dimensions. Is there something wrong with wanting to get to know someone now? Liking them has nothing to do with it. You shouldn't bark up trees you don't know about." With that, Yusuke walked off, leaving his friend standing there.  
  
Kuwabara wondered if he was wrong about his claims. Could he have mistaken his friend's curiosity for more? "No, I know there's something more. I can sense it! If he won't be a man about it, I will find a way to prove that there was more going on. He'll be so busted!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina yawned as class droned on. *Why does class have to be soo boring! I need something to do!* The scout of love sighed as she looked out the window she sat next to. Maybe she would go somewhere after school. She would ask the other sailors, but she was sure they would all have things to do. Amy probably had cram school, Serena would be ogling Darien, and Raye already had plans along with Lita.  
  
Mina stopped for a moment to think about Lita and Raye. The girls had been changing as of late. It was no secret to her and many of the other scouts that Lita found the red headed Kurama to be attractive. But just recently, it seemed her attention for him had faded, as if someone else had caught her attention in full force. Mina wondered who this mystery guy was. Lita hadn't said anything that would give them a hint to this guy's identity.  
  
As for Raye, it seemed that her heart was either captured or being captured by a guy. Mina wondered if it could be one of the boys that were staying with her at the temple. Both we're very attractive, but Hiei was a bit of a tyrant. She was sure Raye would have to kill him if she liked him. Which only left Kurama. Even Amy had to admit that Kurama was the catch of the century. There was no other guy that could come close to him. It would not surprise Mina if that was who Raye liked.  
  
*I'm not too worried about Raye for now, but I do want to know who Lita's going out with. Guess Sailor V has a new case! Operation find out who Lita likes!* A grin rose to Mina's face as she planned out her idea.  
  
"May the class know what's so funny Miss Aino?" The teacher remarked as he glared at her.  
  
A bead of sweat and a flush of embarrassment appeared. "Nothing sir. I was enjoying the lesson so much that I just had to smile. You can go ahead with the wonderful lesson sir!" The teacher continued to stare at her for a minute before turning back to the day's lesson. Mina sighed, thanking Buddha for not getting a detention. For her plan to work, she didn't need to stay after school today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita grabbed her things and hurried out the door once her last class was over. Rushing to her locker, she quickly got her shoes from the locker and putting them on.  
  
"Hey Lita, how about we go to the arcades today!" Serena appeared in front of her, with Kurama and Hiei closely in tow.  
  
"I thought I told you, I have plans this afternoon," Lita said.  
  
"More important than hanging out with me and the others." A mischievous grin appeared on Serena's face as she looked at Lita. "So, who's the lucky guy that you met."  
  
"Serena! It's not like that!" Lita blushed. "I was just planning on going to see a movie. And stuff. Nothing really big."  
  
"But you're not doing it alone! So, who's the guy! Come on you can tell me! I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Serena! I'd rather not discuss it. Could you please drop it?" pleaded Lita.  
  
"Fine, but you better tell me that you had a good time," Serena winked.  
  
"I will," Lita smiled.  
  
Serena turned to the two males with her. "So I guess that it's just me, Mina, you two, and Raye."  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. But Raye and I were planning to head out today as well. I promise to spend some time with you tomorrow to make up for today," Kurama spoke out. Two pairs of surprised eyes looked at him, while another pair gave him a curious look.  
  
"Oh, so you and Raye are going on a date!" teased Serena. "I would have never guessed. Well, I'm happy for you. She can be stubborn and ill tempered, so you might need to watch out."  
  
"Raye's very nice, pay Serena no mind," Lita remarked. "I hope you have a good time." Kurama turned to smile at her, she still felt some feelings for him, but her feelings for Yusuke were stronger. Lita had no doubt that it was better this way.  
  
"Thank you, Lita. And I will keep a watch out for that temper of hers. But I don't think it's nothing I can't handle. I've had to deal with worst tempers before." His glance shifted to Hiei, but the male paid no attention to the remark, as if his mind was elsewhere. Serena and Lita also noticed this.  
  
"Hiei, are you okay?" Serena moved closer to the male, looking at him. "You've been quite for way too long."  
  
"Nothing." The male disappeared from sight, leaving the girls to wonder if it was really the truth. Kurama had a feeling that Hiei was changing and did not like what he was finding.  
  
"He shall be fine. You shouldn't worry," Kurama assured.  
  
"Okay, if you think so." Kurama noticed Serena's eyes seemed worried. There was a change inside of her also. One that she couldn't control but tried. Could she be feeling the same as Hiei?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina was entirely surprised to find Lita talking with Kurama and Hiei's friend. If she remember correctly, his name was Yusuke. If she also remembered correctly, he had a girlfriend back in his dimension. *Oh, this is so scandalous. This guy is a major player! Lita doesn't know what she's getting herself into! I should follow them to see what happens!*  
  
As Mina was following the two, she noticed that someone else was following them. Though this guy wasn't being too conspicuous about what he was doing. The orange haired male was walking about a few feet behind them, every so often ducking behind a mailbox or on the side of a building. Mina sighed, then giggled as he tried to blend in with the scenery. Mina tiptoed up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The male nearly jumped out of his skin, not sensing her.  
  
He swung around and looked down at the girl with the blonde hair with the red bow in the back. She placed a finger to her lips and told him to follow her. She went back to her position across the street from the two she was following. Once out of the reach, she grinned at the tall male, who continued to look down at her confused.  
  
"So, I guess we have the same objective, eh! How about we team up?" Mina suggested.  
  
"You're one of that girls friends, aren't you?" inquired the male.  
  
"Yep! The name's Mina Aino. And you're. . .um. . .wasn't it, Karowaba?"  
  
"It's Kuwabara! Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara said hotly.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, my mistake! No need to get upset. So, why are you following them anyway?" Mina jerked her thumb to the two that had stopped in front of a store to talk.  
  
"I'm going to prove that Urameshi is cheating on his girlfriend with your friend. I'm going to bust him once I have all the evidence I need. Why are you following them?" questioned Kuwabara.  
  
"I wanted to find out who Lita was spending the afternoon with. So I decided to follow her. Now I'm a bit curious about this forbidden relationship. So, shall we team up!"  
  
"Okay." The two followed Lita and Yusuke for another two blocks, ducking behind trees and buildings. The two received stares from bystanders, as they continued their "espionage work".  
  
"I can't hear what they're talking about, we need to get closer to them," Kuwabara whispered to Mina as they crouched behind a sign.  
  
"If we get any closer, they'll notice us," Mina said.  
  
"So how do we plan on busting them if we can't hear what they're talking about?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'm thinking of that. Give me a moment." Mina thought for a long moment about their situation. Finally something hit her. "I got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We use this!" With a smile, Mina pulled out a pen from her school uniform. Kuwabara noticed that it was a purple pen with a red jewel centered in a tiny crown at one end of the pen.  
  
"We're going to write our way them in order to hear them?" Kuwabara said idiotically. Mina looked at him strangely for a long minute, then shooed off his idea.  
  
"No, no. This is a special pen I got from my friend. I asked her to hold it for an occasion like this," Mina grinned.  
  
"What's does it do?"  
  
"It's a transforming pen. You can turn into what you want. You say disguise power and tell it what you want to turn into," explained Mina.  
  
"Cool! But how is that going to help us get closer?" Kuwabara looked at the girl who stared at him with a disbelieving look. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing. Any way, like I was saying. We can use the pen to transform into what we want. My plan is that we turn into an old couple and walk close enough behind them to hear what they're saying. That way we can know what's up! Smart huh!"  
  
"That's a genius plan, Mina, just one problem." Mina squeaked as both she and Kuwabara turned around to find Lita and Yusuke glaring down at them. "We heard the plan."  
  
"Oh, Lita. . .what a. . .um. . .surprise to see you. . and. . ." Mina felt sweat roll down her face as she watched Lita cross her arms with a look of anger on her face. "Um. . .I didn't know. . ."  
  
"Kuwabara, you are so dead." Yusuke cracked his knuckles with a look on his face that Kuwabara was quite familiar with. The two individuals knew they were in trouble, and the only option left for them was to run for their lives. Yusuke and Lita close behind them.  
  
"So idea that was!" Mina screamed at Kuwabara as they ran for their lives.  
  
"Oh, so it was my idea now! You were the one that wanted to use a stupid pen!" Kuwabara shot at her.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and keep running. If they catch us, we won't have to worry about it anymore!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (grins): Another chapter done. Hurrah!  
  
Blazer: Adding some comedy to the mix I see.  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry for the folks that wanted a Kuwabara/Mina chapter. This was as close as they could get since Kuwabara has so many codes of honor and I know betraying Yukina's love is not one of them. Any way, it would be too creepy to have Kuwabara of all people involved with Mina. He scares me enough as it is most times. (shudders)  
  
Blazer: Well, we got through this finally. It took so long to come up with the outline that I thought we would never get some work done.  
  
Nakoruru: Well excuse me. I've been planning for Raye and Kurama's chapter. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I did the best I could on it. And please continue to stay with us. Just a few more chapters. Review and tell me what you think! Flame me, praise me, tell me you want more, all of it is welcomed. 


	10. Raye's Moonlight Prince

Nakoruru: Well, I'm doing this chapter alone. You guess will notice that my favorite muse is not around, and that's a good thing. So on to the next chapter without snide comments by the pyromaniac muse. Oh, but let me get all my thanks out the way.  
  
Anime Princess, thanks for liking the story, I get out the chapters as fast as I can. The chapters should all be out soon, if you want me to email you about them; nyx, I'm going to keep going as long as this story shall permit me. Thanks for liking it so much also; Shea, I couldn't let Yusuke get nailed like that, cause Kuwabara would not have let him live it down, and Yusuke would have killed me if I had. I can't die yet, sorry. ^ ^;;  
  
Darkside of the Moon, of course to your statement. Cause I'm going to do a bit of it in Raye and Kurama's chapter, but it's a bit obvious that Hiei's feeling things he doesn't want to; Cair, thanks for saying it's a good story, everyone's always telling me that!!; Kayla, glad you enjoyed the chapter cause it was fun writing it; ^ ^ Silver Caladan, I'm committing you to my institution. I think you may need it. Coming soon will be Hiei and Serena's chapter too. And finally, Native16, thanks again for the review and as I promised the next chapter! Now on with the story mina-san! ^ ^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Across town, from the events that happened in the last chapter, Raye and Kurama were at the art museum looking at some paintings. Raye smiled at Kurama, who was studying a painting. "This is definitely an interesting piece, don't you agree, Raye?" Kurama turned a jade eye on her, seeing her nod at his remark.  
  
"Sometimes I like to come to the museum with Amy, it relaxes me. Oh, do you want to see something?" Raye smiled.  
  
"Yes, I would love to." Kurama let Raye drag him to another place in the museum, until they were standing in front of a picture of a starlight sky, with a huge moon suspended over a misty castle. In the mist, a figure could be seen making his way towards the castle. "This is an amazing piece of work."  
  
"It's one of my favorites actually. It's called Oh, Starry Night." (Yes, like the song that Raye song in one of the Sailor Moon R episodes.) Raye looked up at the male beside her. "I keep imagining that a beautiful princess is in the castle waiting for her prince to come for her after a long wait. It's silly, but sometimes I come here and imagine that I'm that princess, waiting for her prince. Silly isn't it?" Raye started to laugh softly, when Kurama cocked his head to the side, looking at her.  
  
"No, I don't believe there's anything silly about that. It's wonderful that you have a dream of falling in love. I'm sure that one day your prince will come," he smiled.  
  
*I wish that you were my prince.* She wanted to say out loud, but she couldn't. Of course over the time she had first met him, she had fallen in love with him, but she didn't know how he felt about her. Would he only say that she was a dear friend to him and that he couldn't return her feelings? She also had to take into account that very soon he would be leaving her dimension forever. Telling him that and having him leave would not ever be easy, and she wanted to avoid that.  
  
"Raye?" Kurama touched her shoulder lightly, sensing the disturbance within her. "Are you. . .okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Raye produced a smile but knew it could not fool him. He pushed her head up to look him in the eye. She knew that those magnificent green spheres of his would look into her soul and see what she could not say. She wanted to break his stare, but she couldn't. If revealing everything about herself meant staring into his eyes forever, she would do it. Finally, Kurama broke the stare.  
  
"You don't have to say anything right now. You can tell me later. So, where do you want to go next?" Kurama smiled down at her, lightly pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Earth to Serena, are you in there?" Andrew waved a hand in front of Serena's face as she stood outside of the arcades, staring blankly into the glass. Serena snapped back to reality, producing a halfhearted smile for him.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Andrew, I didn't see you there. Guess I'm a bit more of a space case than usual. Were you saying something to me?"  
  
"I was wondering if everything was fine. You had a real downed look on your face. That's not you at all. Did you have a fight with Darien or Raye?" Andrew inquired.  
  
"No, it's not Darien or Raye. It's something else." Serena couldn't tell him about it, even if she wanted to. She didn't think she could tell the other girls either. They had their own problems to deal with. She lowered her eyes from him, her mind going back to the dark haired male with ruby eyes that somehow had captivated her heart. What was it about him that she couldn't stop thinking about? She wished she knew the answer.  
  
"Serena?" Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder, worried about the young girl. "You know you can always talk to me if you need to. I'm here for you, okay?"  
  
The pig tailed girl looked up at the smiling male. "Andrew. . .thank you. If I need to talk with you, I will. But I think I can handle it." Serena walked away from the male, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching her from atop a building.  
  
"What am I doing? Why am I following her? Baka. . ." Hiei turned away from the sight and bleeped off. He wasn't like the rest of them, he would never be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama, look at this! Isn't it so amazing?" After the art museum, the two continued their date, finding their way into a jewelry store after walking around for ten minutes. Kurama turned from where he had been looking at a few rings, to where Raye stood pointing into a display case. Kurama walked over towards it, looking inside.  
  
Raye pointed to the object she had been awing at. A silver-chained necklace that had a garnet stone encased in a thin lining of silver around it. The garnet stone was cut into the shape of a heart that was about one inch in diameter. Kurama glanced at Raye, seeing how her eyes sparkled at the sight of the piece of jewelry.  
  
"Oh, I see that you've noticed my favorite piece." The saleslady came over to where the two stood and smiled at them. "It is a wonderful item isn't it?'  
  
"Oh, yes. It's so beautiful," Raye said, still gazing upon the necklace. "It must cost a lot."  
  
"Not really. We're actually having a special this week on it. Maybe you can talk your boyfriend into buying it for you," the woman grinned to Raye. Raye's face lit up like wildfire.  
  
"No, he isn't my boyfriend! You're mistaken!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, well, you already seem like a couple. He seems like he's a nice young man. Better snag him before someone else does!" the lady winked. Raye's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as she looked up at Kurama. She couldn't believe that this woman would say something like that in front of him. Kurama glanced at Raye, seeing how embarrassed she was. He grabbed Raye's hand and begun to pull her away from the lady.  
  
"That you for your help. We should be going," Kurama smiled brightly.  
  
"Come back anytime. Our sale will still be going on if you decide to get the necklace for your soon to be girlfriend," the lady chimed as the two teens headed out the door. Once outside, Kurama couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What is so funny, Shuuichi Minamino?" Raye scolded lightly, still quite embarrassed by the incident, and growing a bit angry that he found it funny.  
  
Kurama shook his head, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. He gave Raye his most innocent look, but found that she was still very upset with the whole thing. "I'm sure the lady meant no harm. You shouldn't take offense to it. I think she was complimenting you."  
  
Raye looked up into his sparkling jade eyes, and knew she couldn't stay mad with him for too long. With a sigh, the raven-haired girl pouted, lightly reaching up to playfully bop him on the head. "How can anyone stay mad with you when you're always so nice and sweet?" Raye shook her head, then smiled. "Where are we going to next?"  
  
Kurama cocked his head to the side once again. Raye reveled in how his hair moved in such a fashion that it seemed like a curtain around his head. "How about we catch a movie?"  
  
"I would love that!"  
  
"Then to the movies it is." The two headed off in the direction of the movies, but along the way, they found Serena sitting by herself, thinking. Raye could sense something from her leader that wasn't normal. Raye walked over to Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder. The blue eyed girl looked up at Raye with a wide shocked look on her face, which softened moments later.  
  
"Oh, Raye, I didn't see you there, I'm a bit spacey today. Sorry." Serena gave her friend one of her usual carefree looks. She looked over at Kurama and waved. "So, how are you enjoying your date? She hasn't ran you up a wall yet, has she?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Raye glared at Serena.  
  
"Oh, looks like it's my time to go. See you guys later, I'm outie!" Serena got up from the bench and ran off. Leaving Raye to fume. She turned to Kurama and stared at him with a hot look.  
  
"What was she going on about? What did she say to you?" inquired Raye.  
  
"It was nothing that you should worry about. She was just teasing you. She told me to watch out for your temper. But I told her that I wouldn't worry. Your temper is tamed compared to Hiei's or Yusuke's. You are sweet tempered." Kurama walked over to the girl and lightly kissed her on the forehead. The girl's face went up in a flash of crimson.  
  
Her frown softened until it vanished. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
Raye enjoyed her time with Kurama that day and realized the more time she spent with him, the more she found to like about him. After the movie they grabbed a milkshake at the local shop. While she was there, she found out more about him that she hadn't known. Like how he had been a legend amongst all the youkai in the Makai, and that when he had arrived in the Ningen Kai, his heart had been like ice.  
  
She discovered that in the Ningen Kai, he had been a hard child to raise for his mom because his father had died when he was still young. Raye listened as he told her that over time he learned about life and love, and how when he was going to leave, he couldn't because she had fallen ill. Kurama had became partners with Hiei and another demon in order to get a mirror called the Forlorn Hope in order to save his mother's life because he had felt he had caused her to fall ill. He had been willing to sacrifice his life in order to save her, but Yusuke had helped in out, and the mirror had granted his wish without taking his life.  
  
*He is so wonderful. He's kind, compassionate, understanding, handsome, honest, whole hearted, and intelligent. He is a prince. I just wish he were my prince.* Raye sat through dinner thinking. Occasionally she answered a question that her grandfather posed, or to agree or disagree with something. *Why did he have to come from another dimension? And to think, we would have never met if he hadn't lived in the Ningen Kai.*  
  
"Raye, are you in there?" Her grandfather waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, what did you say?"  
  
"I said that dinner is over. You should finish eating, your food is getting cold," he said.  
  
"Oh!" Raye looked down at her half-eaten dinner, and gobbled down the rest. "Thanks gramps. That was good. I have to get going." Raye hopped up, and went to find Kurama. After searching for a few minutes, she realized that he wasn't around, and went to her room. On the way there, she met Hiei sitting where he could see the evening sky. She noticed that he was deeply in thought. "Um, Hiei?"  
  
The ruby-eyed male shifted one of his eyes to her for a second. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. . .have you. . .seen Kurama around anywhere?"  
  
"Kurama said he had to go do something, he didn't tell me what, and I don't pry," Hiei replied, turning his attention back to the sky. Raye wanted to kick him in the back of the head, but advised against it. The last thing she needed was for him to call out his dragon thing and incinerate her temple.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Raye turned from the brooding male, and went to her room. Raye went to work on her schoolwork she had to do, but couldn't get Kurama out of her head. The way he moved, talked, and interacted sent every nerve in her body on fire. After a frustrating hour and a half, she gave up the idea of working and lay on her bed. About that time, there was a knock on her door. "Come in."  
  
"Raye," Kurama stuck his head in her door with a smile. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to do my homework, but I couldn't. Where did you go off to earlier?" Raye asked.  
  
"I had something to do, not much," replied Kurama. "It's really nice out here, why don't you come out? Maybe that will help you clear your head."  
  
"Maybe." Raye got up from where she was, and walked out the door. Kurama stood under the moon, looking up at it. Raye stood back watching the scene for a moment, thinking how princely he looked. His hair was highlighted with the moon's light, playing with the lights and shadows in his hair. His eyes seemed to shimmer with their own life as he turned to smile at her.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to join me? The night really should be spent with someone rather than alone," he said. "Come on." He held his hand out to her. Raye finally broke the trance she had fallen in and walked out into the moonlight with him.  
  
"Kurama, have you. . .have you ever thought about what you want out of life?" Raye questioned quietly.  
  
For a long minute, Kurama thought about it, then responded. "Happiness. For those around me."  
  
"What about for yourself? Have you ever thought about falling in love or getting married? I want to be a bride one day," admitted Raye.  
  
Kurama turned to Raye, his eyes shining as bright as the moon. "I've never thought about love, until now." From his pocket, Kurama pulled out a box and handed it to Raye. "Open it." The girl obeyed, nearly dropping the box once she saw what was in it. "Over the time that I've been here, I've found that you've captivated my heart more. I love everything about you, Raye. And even though I shall be leaving tomorrow night, you shall be in my heart for an eternity. I wanted to give you something that will remind you of me."  
  
"Kurama." Raye wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes, but she did nothing to wipe them away as they rolled down her cheeks. "I will never forget you, not in a million years."  
  
"So tell me. Am I that prince you were dreaming about?" smiled Kurama.  
  
"Yes, I think you are." Raye pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips. She breathed in his scent, which was like sweet roses. Raye wanted to stay like that forever, but the moment of romance turned into one of worry.  
  
"Raye! Raye, where are you!" Chad came around the corner as Raye and Kurama parted from their kiss.  
  
"What is it, Chad?" Raye inquired, a little bit angry that her moment was interrupted. "This better be important."  
  
"Serena's mother just called here looking for her. She said that Serena isn't home yet."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (laughing like a maniac): Mwahahahahahahaha!!! I'm so evil, I know. But that was the best place to stop at!  
  
Rinka (shaking head): You should be ashamed of yourself.  
  
Nakoruru (jumping a bit): What are you doing here?  
  
Rinka: To make sure that things are fine. I heard Blazer wasn't here to supervise you. So I came. Have a problem with that?  
  
Nakoruru: Nope, I'm fin to leave now anyway. Okay everyone, you know the routine. Review me, flame me, praise me, or discourage me, it's your call to tell me about this chapter. Chapter 11 should be out this week, I promise you that. I've really been slipping, but not anymore! See ya in the next chapter hopefully!! 


	11. Your Heart Will You Say?

Nakoruru (yawns): Sorry about not updating as soon as I wanted to. Not only did I have to baby-sit, but I've been working on another story that I've been working on, then started a modern Beyblade story with the characters living normal teen age lives, then getting distracted, and. . . .  
  
Blazer: We've had it rough. Please forgive us. Welcome to chapter 11 everyone. Nice of you to join us, Storm Demon welcome.  
  
Nakoruru: Shea, what did you mean by the ^ ^;; face when you reviewed, I'm going crazy trying to figure it out. Kayla, I'm glad that you thought it was perfect for their date. And you guess will find out what happens to Serena. Anime Princess, it hasn't been easy, but here it is. My Beyblade story Ai Yori Dango is occupying most of my time, note, it's not up on fanfiction.net yet so don't go looking for it yet. SilverCaladan, my muse said he would give you a necklace if it makes you feel better, and if you'll be okay. Oh, Storm Demon, your idea about Darien is interesting. When I get to the plans to do the se--*Blazer clamps hand over Nakoru's mouth*  
  
Blazer: You idiot! They aren't supposed to know about that! Are you trying to give away the big surprise? (to readers) Pay her no mind. Let's get on to the chapter now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Why was she so drawn to him? Every thought in her head was about him. His name buzzed in her head over and over again. She couldn't think straight to figure it out. Why of all people did she like him? She had a boyfriend already. He was smart, tall, handsome, and nice. Sure Hiei was smart, that was obvious, and yeah he was handsome, but he was far from nice. She didn't worry about his height so much; they were practically the same height.  
  
Ever since she had first saw him, she had felt something inside of her awaken. At first she thought it was fear for the brooding young man that had come from another dimension. But as time passed, and the more she was around him, Serena discovered that this feeling for Hiei was anything but fear. She had to admit that the young man put her at ease. She felt much more alive when he was near.  
  
Serena sighed once again, lost in her thoughts as she continued to let her feet take her feet take her wherever they wanted. Before long, Serena realized that she was not familiar with her surroundings. Coming out of her thoughts, she looked around horrified to find herself some place she never saw before. The streets were barren of people, and it was only she and the streetlights. Serena began to feel apprehensive, as if she was being watched. Shifting her glance around, she thought she saw some shadows hiding behind a post. Her eyes widened when a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you just say, Chad?" demanded Raye. "Tell me!"  
  
Chad flinched at the anger that was in Raye's voice. "A few minutes ago, Serena's mom called here to see if she was here. She asked me whether Serena was here or not. I told her no. She said that she tried calling the others, but they hadn't seen her either. She hasn't been at home at all."  
  
"Kurama." Raye looked at Kurama who stood beside her. He nodded his head slightly.  
  
"I'll go and search for her. You get the others together and start looking." Just as he was about to go, Hiei walked out from somewhere, still looking as if something was on his mind. "Hiei!"  
  
The koorime looked up at the kitsune. "What is it?"  
  
"We have to find Serena, she's gone missing. I need you and Kurama to go see if you can locate her. It might not be a big deal, but I don't feel right about it," Raye spoke. She watched the koorime's crimson eyes wide a trite upon hearing the news. Before she could blink, Hiei was gone from sight. She wondered, could it be possible that Hiei. . .*No way. Hiei can't like Serena, it's just my imagination.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena tried to scream as someone dragged her into one of the alleys. Serena could taste the fear in her mouth, pricking at the back of her head, causing her to go numb. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. This couldn't be happening. Serena tried to struggle, but figure held a firm grip on her.  
  
"Stop struggling little girl. We won't hurt you." A male with short spiky brown hair walked into the alley with two taller men behind them. Both of the males looked as if they had been in far too many street fights. One man sported a scar going down his left cheek, while the other male just was plain ugly. The shorter male of the four jeered at her. "So, what's a little schoolgirl like you doing in parts like this. Looking for a little fun, eh?"  
  
Serena tried to struggle again. The male hold her wrapped his arm tightly around her waist to keep her from moving, give her the capability to talk. "Let me go! I'll scream!" The four men began to laugh at her remark.  
  
"Go ahead and try it cupcake. No one will hear you, this is our territory, no one would dare mess with us," sneered one of the men behind the shorter one in the entrance of the alley. "Hey, Manji, what are we planning to do with this sweet little dumpling?"  
  
The short male addressed as Manji walked up to Serena, reaching for the tail of her school skirt. Serena blushed as she kicked the man in the face with her foot. "Don't touch me, creep! I'm already taken!"  
  
The man wheeled back, holding his face and growling with anger. Glaring at the young pigtailed girl, he raised a hand to her. "You dumb broad, yar boyfriend won't want you after I'm done with you!" The man's hand sailed across her cheek, leaving her with a burning sensation that seemed to spread throughout her whole left side. She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes welling up. "Now, keep quiet or else I'll pellet you one again."  
  
Serena squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hand grabbed the end of her school skirt and lift it inch by inch. She heard the catcalls of the other males as her skirt was lifted all the way up. Her whole body quavered with fear and shame at what they were doing to her. "Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"Hey, hey, we haven't done anything yet, dumpling. We just having ourselves a little peep show, no need to get all excited. Hey, Oyaji, get her hands so I can see what we're working with. Shoma, you take the skirt," ordered the man Manji.  
  
Serena felt the arm around her waist move as her arms were lifted up and held in a vice grip. Serena tried to struggle again but was slapped once again then told to behave herself. The man with the long scar on his face took the material of her skirt and held it up, showing her panties. The ugly guy pulled up her school shirt, giving their leader a good look at what she had on underneath.  
  
"Ain't bad, could be better, but beggars can't be choosers," smirked the male, touching her thigh.  
  
So, Manji, who takes the first go at her?" inquired the male holding Serena still.  
  
"How about I take the first go at one of you if you don't let her go." The even tone of another brought the four males attention to the entrance of the alley. They saw a young male about the girl's height glaring at each of them. His chaotic black hair seemed even more so, especially with the glowing eye on his forehead that was open and seethed red.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" shouted one of the males.  
  
"You don't want to know. And it won't matter in just a moment." To the men's disbelief, the short male disappeared. One of them screamed, and they turned their attention to the male holding Serena. He dropped the girl, then fell back, unconscious.  
  
"What the hell. . .is he. . ." The male with the scar on his face tried to run, letting go of Serena's skirt, but he found the short male in front of him. His crimson eyes full of fury. Hiei smashed his fists into the man's face, knocking him out. He then went for the one next to the boss. Hiei was going to save him for last. Hiei made quick work of the other, then found the boss pulling out a gun from his pants.  
  
"Do you really think that's going to hurt me?" Hiei smirked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The male's hands shook as he pointed the gun at Hiei. Hiei disappeared again, coming up behind him before he knew what was going on.  
  
"Scum like you don't deserve to live." Hiei punched the man in the back, then disappeared, appearing in front of him and knocking the gun from his hand. The male didn't know what was happening until he found himself on his back, constant fists pounding him in the face. "How do you like being hit! Not so fun now, is it!"  
  
Serena watched in horror at the scene displayed to her. She could sense the fury that was in the small male. It seethed off him like heat would, which was when she noticed the dark aura surrounding him. The male, Manji, was barely conscious now. Even though she wanted that man to die for what he tried to do, she didn't want Hiei to kill him. "Hiei, stop it!" She watched Hiei pause in mid motion to strike again, to look at her. "That's enough! No more, please!"  
  
She watched him silently climb off the male and walk over to her. His crimson eyes glared down at her. "What do you think you're doing this far from your house, baka?" Hiei snapped.  
  
Serena had expected for him to ask if she was okay, and was thrown off by his words. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. Even though he seemed angry with her, she just wanted to hold him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest. Hiei was shocked that she would do something like that, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I was so scared, Hiei! I didn't know what to do!" Serena cried. "I thought they would. . ."  
  
"You're fine. Stop crying," Hiei murmured, then blinked rapidly. Was he comforting her? Why did he feel this way about her? The other ningen girls didn't affect him like this, so why would she? What was it about her that made him want to shelter her from everything? What made him want to be close to her and hold her like this? Was he doing such an idiotic ningen thing as falling in love with her? No, he wasn't going to, he was a warrior. He had no time for such emotions; they were for the weak. He was not weak, nor would he lower himself to those standards. Hiei let his body cool down, pulling away from her. "We should get going. Your friends are looking for you."  
  
Serena watched him turn from her and start to head out of the alley. Serena bit her bottom lip, feeling more tears well up in her eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to be ripped in two. She didn't know what to do. After all, she just couldn't break up with Darien to be with Hiei. He would be leaving tomorrow and she would never see him again. And anyway, he didn't want to be with her, he made that perfectly clear.  
  
When Hiei realized that Serena wasn't following him, he turned back to look at her, and his cold heart nearly shattered. That look in her blue eyes pierced the very core of his soul, driving a knife he never knew was there, deeper. There was an ache within him he had never known before. Why was this girl causing him to feel like this? His sister Yukina never made him feel this way, so why should Serena? Hiei growled low in his throat for upsetting the girl further. Stalking back up to her, he gently grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. She came willingly, not saying a word.  
  
"Hiei. . ." Serena said after about ten minutes of silent walking, by then she was walking beside her. "How did you know where I was?"  
  
"My Jagan," Hiei indicated to his now bandaged third eye. Serena nodded slightly, looking down at her feet for a while, then back up at him.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei, for everything. I don't know how I'm going to pay you back for all of the things you've done for us," Serena said. "Without you and Kurama, I don't know if we would have defeated Nagi or Kyukura. You were big helps to us."  
  
Hiei shrugged, not sure of what to say. "I don't want to be paid back for helping. Kurama asked me to try to get along with you until we got back to our dimension. It's nothing big."  
  
"Is that all? You're just working off a favor?" Serena was aware of the tears in her eyes, as she yanked her hand from his. The koorime looked at her with a questioning look. He could see the anger swell up in those pools of blue that captivated him. "So was coming to save me a favor too. So if no one had asked, you wouldn't have done it? Is that it? Just have to baby-sit until you get home! You. . .you jerk!" Serena took off past him, not caring she got lost again. Her chest hurt so much now. Why did this have to happen to her?  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" A firm hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She was whipped back around to look into Hiei's slightly anger tinged crimson eyes. His mouth, that mouth she wanted to kiss so much, was set in a frown of impatience. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You," Serena shouted.  
  
Hiei sighed, letting her go. "If I ever tell Yukina, someone tell me she won't attack like you." Hiei cursed silently, realizing what he had just said to the girl. Why was this happening to him? He wondered if some greater force was doing this to him, because they were enjoying watching him suffer.  
  
"Yukina? Who is she? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"No one," Hiei bit out, not wanting to tell her anything about his sister. "Now come on. It's getting late."  
  
Serena grounded her feet, refusing to move. Hiei swore silently as he glared at the now stubborn blonde. "Hiei, I know nothing about you, and yet. . ." The girl looked down at her hands, tears streaking down her cheeks. "And yet I feel like I could be by your side for an eternity. Do you realize I'm never going to see you again, should it make if this Yukina person is your girlfriend or not to me? I want to know you, or at least get to know you. Please, Hiei."  
  
Hiei wanted to give in to that blue stare that begged him so innocently. Hiei opened his mouth to speak. "She's my younger sister."  
  
"You have a younger sister?" Serena imagined that she was as beautiful as he was handsome. "She must love you a lot."  
  
"She doesn't know I'm her older brother," Hiei remarked.  
  
"Why?" Serena said. "She has a right to know that she has an older brother. Why won't you tell her?"  
  
Hiei gave her a leveled look. "Do you think that she would enjoy the fact that her older brother has a criminal history? I'm saving her the trouble by keeping my identity a secret. That way she doesn't have to take up by slack."  
  
"That's not fair to her! I'm sure she would love you unconditionally despite the fact of your criminal record. You don't understand that love can conquer any situation you just have to believe in it." (We all know that's a lie, but in the SM world it does, so please stop scrunching up your faces at me.)  
  
"Ch. . .I don't believe in that sort of thing. It's for the weak," retorted Hiei.  
  
"Then I'll be weak. Love is one of the most powerful emotion and weapon you could ever have. It's helped me out so many times. More times than I can count. The love of my family and friends has pulled me through the worst situations. Even our battle with Kyukura held the love of everyone. I thought about you while I fought," Serena admitted. "I'm in love with you, Hiei."  
  
Hiei was silent, not sure what to say in this situation. Serena sighed, not knowing what telling him would do. Finally, Hiei walked up to her, looking her in the eyes. She didn't know what he was looking for, but her heart pounded with him ever so close to me. After his extensive search, Hiei reached up and wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes. Serena blushed at his warm touch. "Don't fall in love with me." With that, he started walking again, leaving Serena to wonder if he meant it a good or bad way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (yawning): Okay, I don't know how this chapter turned out. I'm going to need feed back. But here you go chapter 11.  
  
Blazer: And no more talk of other things, missy.  
  
Nakoruru (^.^;;): Sorry. It slipped about Thoughts Of Yesterday.  
  
Blazer (O_O): . . . . . . .  
  
Nakoruru (^_^;;;): It slipped again!  
  
Blazer (hits writer with harisen): Idiot!  
  
Nakoruru (X_X): . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Blazer (^_^;): You guys didn't hear that, okay! She didn't say a word. See you all in the next chapter. 


	12. Clear Reflections Of The Heart

Nakoruru: Welcome back for the next chapter of my wonderful story. I'm glad that I still have followers of this wonderful story. You've followed me through the many trails and tribulations of One Strange Day, in order to read more about. . .dah, dah, dah, dam! More Serena x Hiei! Yes, this chapter will continue where the last left off!  
  
Blazer: We would like to thank Darkside of the Moon for still liking this story. Storm Demon, she promises to get to the Darien thing sooner or later. I promise to get her to straighten everything out soon. Eo, welcome to our story, but please don't get mad with us, some of us are half- human and can't work that fast. Or are too lazy to do it.  
  
Nakoruru (glares): Talking to me you fire bred mutt. (both glare at each other for a moment) Anyway, Kayla, that's so true about Hiei. I'll see if we can do something about it in this chapter. Oh, and Anime Princess, sorry it was so short, it was the best place to drop off at for this chapter. Or we can just blame it on Blazer. Now let's get to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When Serena got home later that night after her friends made sure she was fine, Serena found she couldn't get to sleep. Her parents left her alone, which she was glad for. Luna was staying over Mina's house with Artemis, giving her more than enough time to lay in her bed awake, thinking about what had happened, and what Hiei had told her. Serena turned over in her bed, thinking about everything. Especially the meaning behind what he had said. Why would he tell her not to fall in love with him? Was it because he was leaving tomorrow night?  
  
Was it because he didn't want to have to feel anything for her, and leave with a clear slate? Serena for once wished she were as smart as Amy was. Maybe then she could figure out a way to keep him out of her head. Serena raised a hand to her face, remembering how warm and light his touch was as he wiped away the tears in her eyes. How soft his voice sounded when he had told her not to fall in love with him. How his eyes almost shimmered in that moonlight. Or how noble and beautiful he had appeared to her.  
  
Serena turned over on her side, closing her eyes. But no matter how much she tired to push his face out her head, the more it was imprinted there. Serena tossed and turned for a while then gave up the idea of sleeping. Serena laid there for a long time, then finally got out her bed and went over to the window to sit. Pushing it open, Serena looked up at the moon. Maybe if she just looked up at it and made a wish, someone out there would hear it and answer her prayer.  
  
"Does he love me or not? Can someone answer me that, please? That's all I need to know." Serena clasped her hands together and prayed that someone out there would hear her prayer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei got up from where he laid. Why couldn't he sleep? This wasn't like him at all. Walking out the guestroom he shared with the kitsune, Hiei took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. But Serena's voice still rung through his head. Why had she said that she loved him? What had she expected for him to say, that he loved her too? Did she expect for him to give her all his attention because of those three words? Words meant nothing. But if that was so, why did those words keep resounding within him?  
  
He couldn't care for her. If he can't care for Yukina enough to be better if she did find out who he actually was, how did she expect for him to care for her to? The only thing she could hope for with him was a lifetime of danger. For starters, she had a boyfriend, even if the guy was a weakling, she couldn't just dump him to have one day with him. She couldn't go back with him; he wouldn't be able to guarantee her safety. He had nothing to offer her, but a dangerous life where demons would be after her life all the time. She deserved better than that.  
  
Anyway, if she went back with him, what would happen to the ones that needed and cared about her? She was a warrior, and a warrior should never abandon what they cared for because of something as meaningless as what she was asking from him. He would not be responsible for her unhappiness and discomfort.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at his predicament. He wasn't aware of the figure standing behind him until they placed a hand on his shoulder. The male swung around about ready to grasp his sword, when he realized he didn't have it on him. He cursed silently, then eased up when he saw it was only Raye. He turned his eyes away from her for a minute, then back at her. He made his face free of the turmoil that was going on in his head, and yes, his heart now.  
  
"What do you want?" He saw she was in her night robes, her hair braided to keep from getting tangled while she slept. "Aren't you suppose to be sleep?"  
  
A slight scowl came across her face as she looked down at the male. Placing her hands on her hips, she relied to his question with a question of her own. "Aren't you suppose to be sleep?"  
  
Hiei glared at her, but found she was glaring back at him boldly. He had to admit that this girl that Kurama had feelings for was no push over. Hiei backed off, which brought a triumphant smile to her face. Turning his back to her, he looked up at the moon. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air."  
  
"I couldn't sleep either. I was going to walk around for a while and see if the night air calmed me," Raye responded to his question. "Well, since you are up, do you mind I talk with you for a minute or two?"  
  
"About?" Hiei replied. He glanced back at her for a second.  
  
"Well. . ." Raye didn't know how to pose it. It wasn't that she just because she could not get to sleep that kept her up. She had gone into the temple after Serena had been found and escorted home by Lita and Yusuke. Raye had discovered something from the fire that shocked her completely. She wondered if it was true. Of course she had noticed the strange behavior of her friend as of late, but only after she thought about it, did she find that there were tell-tell signs in the koorime too. "Do you mind if I ask?"  
  
"Go ahead whatever it is?" Hiei began to feel uneasy with her hesitation. Could she have possibly figured it out?  
  
"I want to ask you about Serena. Have you noticed anything strange about her as of late?" Raye bit her bottom lip, wondering if he would tell her. Surprisingly, she caught him tensing slightly at the mention of Serena's name. So, was he really in love with her?  
  
"I haven't noticed any changes," Hiei remarked, trying to calm himself. This was no way for him to react to her question. She hadn't asked him if he was in love with her or whether she was in love with him. Why was he so uneasy about this? "I don't pay that much attention to her."  
  
"Oh." Was all Raye said. She knew he was hiding something from her. Why would he tense up like that otherwise? "Hiei?"  
  
"What?" the male said in a low tone.  
  
"Tell me. . .are you in love with Serena?"  
  
Hiei could have cursed at whomever it was that kept doing this to him. Why couldn't they live him alone? Why were they tormenting him by letting this one know? He was sure none of the others knew, so how did she know? Was it Serena that confessed it to her? Hiei remained quiet, trying to figure out what to say that would throw her off the track. "Why would I be in love with her?"  
  
Raye could tell the biting remark didn't come from his heart, so she continued to question him. "Does she love you?"  
  
"How should I know?" Hiei wished she would get tired of this and go to bed or something. "Do you think I pay that much attention to her?"  
  
"Why did you go save her tonight then? I'm sure Kurama and the others could have found her without a problem. You left so suddenly that I had to ask. And it's not just that, you've been preoccupied as of late," Raye said, not yet wanting to tell him she read the fire for the answer. "You won't have to worry about me gabbing to Serena or the others. I just want to know if you feel anything for her."  
  
Hiei clenched his fist at his side. He wasn't going to answer her questions. He refused to say it, even though he knew what words were on the tip of his tongue. He would refuse to say them and surrender himself to it. Their lives would soon be no more than memories within hours of time. He would be gone forever and he would never be able to come back again. So because of those factors, he continued to look at the night sky and remain silent.  
  
Raye sighed, understanding that he would or could not utter those words. It was understandable after all. He would be leaving tomorrow night. If he expressed his feeling for her now, then it would only be a sad goodbye, but at least it was better than the goodbye that Serena would be suffering from if he didn't say it.  
  
"Hiei, I know that you care for Serena. You don't have to tell me that. But Serena should know. She feels the same way about you too, doesn't she?"  
  
"She has a boyfriend already," Hiei countered her question.  
  
"I know that's true, but still, she's allowed to love who she wants. Darien is a great guy yes, but sometimes I can tell that she doesn't love him as much as when they first got together. She cares for you Hiei, don't throw that way. Even though she can be a completely ditz, she's clumsy, she's not to smart at schoolwork, lazy, a crybaby, a wimp sometimes, irresponsible, and bratty. . ." Raye smiled, looking up at the moon. "She's a wonderful person with a giant heart, and a wonderful friend. Just remember that. And tell her before you leave how you feel."  
  
Raye walked away from the koorime leaving him to think out what she had said. Hiei unclenched his hands and looked down at them. Hiei closed his eyes, trying to find a calm in him, but only her face kept haunting him. A part of him wanted to see her. Maybe then he could stop thinking about her like this. But what if it only stirred these feelings that he had for her up more? There was only one way to find out. Hiei bleeped out, traveling the short distance to her house. Landing in a tree, he found that one of the windows to the house was open.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he saw a figure at the window. The moon highlighted Serena's face, while her long shimmering hair that cascaded around her rather than up in its usual bun and pigtail style made her look like a heavenly angel. Though Hiei had never seen an angel before, he was sure one would look at innocent and beautiful as how Serena looked now. He noticed that her eyes were closed and her hands clasped together, as if she were praying. Hiei wanted to stare at her like that all night, but she opened her eyes and looked up at the moon.  
  
"You know Hiei, don't you think it's too late at night to be spying on my house? Do you expect burglars to break in?" Serena said without looking at him. Hiei's mouth nearly gaped open. How did she know he was there? Serena turned her eyes to the tree with a light smile. "I felt you when you landed."  
  
Hiei blinked, realizing that she was becoming accustomed to his presence. Hiei came to the edge of the branch and sat down in the light of it. Serena thought the night suited him better than any other time. His hair was given greater detail, as was his figure. Again, it was like he was a prince sent to watch over her. His crimson eyes shimmered with lights and shadows in this light, like the rarest jewel in the entire universe. He was a rare jewel, beautiful, shimmering, and seemingly unattainable.  
  
"Hiei?" Serena said after a long set of silence. She wanted to know why he had come here. What was he hoping to do?  
  
"What is it?" Hiei responded. Why had he come here? This was a bad idea.  
  
"Why did you come?" Serena said.  
  
"I don't know, I should be going." Hiei made a motion to get up.  
  
"No please, stay, Hiei! I. . .I don't want you to go, please. Stay with me for a little while longer. I can't sleep," Serena pleaded. Hiei couldn't have moved if he wanted to. Her words rooted him to where he sat. "Please don't go."  
  
"I won't," Hiei found himself saying. Why was he tormenting himself like this? Even while he was asking the question, his brain was telling him an answer.  
  
"Will you tell me why you came?" Her voice was only a whisper as she looked up at him.  
  
"I. . ." Hiei couldn't take this anymore.. Forget what how he was suppose to act or behave, she threw all of that to the wind when she was around. He shouldn't do this he knew, but shouldn't and can't were two completely different words. Getting up he jumped to her windowsill. Serena jumped up when he stepped inside her room. He walked up to her, looking her in the eyes. "I came because I wanted to see you."  
  
Serena's mouth gaped open at his comment. He. . .he. . .Serena felt tears come to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. She knew what he was saying even if he would never say those words to her. "Hiei. . ." She felt him wrap his arms around her. She looked at him with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him. Hiei moved her hair out of her face, and moved his face closer to hers. As they were about to kiss, there came a knock on Serena's door.  
  
"Serena, are you still up?" came her dad's voice. The doorknob turned and swung open. Before she could react, Hiei was gone and her dad was standing in the doorway, with the lights on. The man found his daughter standing by the window. "I thought I heard voices."  
  
Serena smiled, dropping her arms to her sides. She shook her head no. "Just couldn't sleep. I was looking at the moon." Serena's dad walked up to her and stroked her hair.  
  
"I understand. You need time to get over what happened to you," he said. "You can have tomorrow off, how about that."  
  
"Thank you, dad. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night."  
  
"Good night sweetie." Serena's dad kissed her on the forehead and left, turning out the light as he left. Serena felt a light rush of air as Hiei came back in. Serena looked at him then laughed softly. The koorime had a frown on his face from being interrupted.  
  
"That expression is cute on you. I've never seen you pout before," giggled Serena.  
  
Hiei walked up to her, drawing her back into his arms. She could see a light spark of fire ignite in his eyes. "I don't pout. I don't like to be interrupted when I'm doing something," he responded.  
  
"Then shush." Serena silenced him with a kiss, then pulled back. She nearly laughed when she saw the light flush on his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Nuzzling her face into his neck. "Stay with me tonight, please. Be by my side, please. Don't leave me tonight, please."  
  
"And what will your parents say they find me here?" Hiei inquired.  
  
"They don't have to know. You can be gone before they check on me tomorrow morning. Then we can spend the day together tomorrow. I want as many memories of you as I can. Will you permit that, my beautiful fire prince?" At her last remark, she felt a smirk on his lips. He didn't have to say a word his actions were enough. "Then it's settle." Serena lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss him again. She didn't think she could ever get tired of his taste or how gentle his kiss was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean he just up and left some time during the night," Lita said. "Wonder where shortie could be at."  
  
"Knowing him, anywhere. Hiei is a very private person. He sometimes leaves for periods of time and only pop up when he's needed. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Kurama assured. But even Kurama didn't know what to make of this. There were not too many places Hiei would be likely to go around here.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself, he has proven that," reminded Raye. The other girls nodded, with the addition of Yusuke and Kurama. Raye wondered if Hiei followed her advice and told Serena. Even though they made the oddest of couples, somehow the match fit perfectly. Like fate had predestined this meeting. (No one argues with me on this point, it was okay. *brow twitches*) She just hoped that everything was better between them.  
  
"By the way, do we need to be at a specific place in order to get back to our dimension?" Yusuke inquired. He felt Lita tense slightly, he secretly took her hand and lightly squeezed it. She smiled casually, then turned her attention to Amy. The girl with the blue hair shook her head.  
  
"Raye's temple should do fine. My calculations tell me that we will have greater success there. You should return to you dimension safely," Amy said.  
  
"Alright then. Tonight at Raye's temple." Heads nodded while a few hearts ached. The time had come; today was their last day together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know Hiei, I'm glad I met you." Serena smiled as they walked down the street together. Hiei looked at her with a light smile. Serena blushed, loving how even the slightest expressions enhanced his beauty.  
  
"And why is that?" He said. He had never known that this emotion that ningens called love was such a powerful emotion. He felt like he could do anything now, as long as she was there with him. He found that everything about her fascinated him, and all the while, he found more that interested him. Like the way her brows shot up with certain expressions, or the way her hair swooshed behind her.  
  
"Because, I would have never known that demons could be as cute as you!" She made as if she was going to pinch his cheeks. Hiei moved slightly out the way of her hand and watched her pout cutely. Hiei let a playful smirk show through as he walked back to her. "No fair, you never gave me a chance to try to pinch those cheeks of yours."  
  
"I'm not going to give you a chance, baka," he teased lightly. Serena continued to pout cutely.  
  
"By the way," Serena said, going off on a tangent. "That thing in your head. . ."  
  
"My Jagan?" Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah. Were you born with it?" Serena questioned.  
  
"No, I wasn't. I had it placed in my head. I wanted to find my sister. I never saw her or knew where to look before I had it but in," Hiei said.  
  
"You didn't grow up together I suppose. Your parents split up?" Serena asked.  
  
"No. My mother was an ice demon, and my father a fire. It wasn't common for the two to mate, and I wasn't a liked offspring, so my mother had to abandon me. I learned to survive on my own," Hiei said. He looked over at Serena and found a sad look on her face. "Don't worry about me. Those memories don't bother me. Thank you for your concern."  
  
Serena smiled at him, then looked ahead, only to have her mouth gape open with shocked to find Darien standing in the doorway of some building kissing a woman with long lilac colored hair. She walked up to Darien and tapped him in the side. He pulled away from the woman and looked, seeing Serena. He swore under his breath, and was about to say something with a fist came out of no where and smashed into his face. Serena had to blink twice before she realized that Hiei had attacked Darien.  
  
The taller male was sprawled on the ground from the impact of the punch. Hiei stood over him, his eyes flaring with fury, his hands clenched at his side. Darien sat up, seeing the furious male. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Darien stood up, anger seeping in. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Don't come near Serena ever again. I swear I'll kill you," Hiei said in a low even tone. He narrowed his eyes at the male. "You don't deserve her."  
  
"You have no say in this. She's my girlfriend. I'll go near her if I want. You won't be here too much longer anyway," spat out Darien.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend after this! You don't deserve me if you rather sneak around on me behind my back!" shot Serena. She walked up to Hiei and grabbed his arm. "Let's go Hiei. He doesn't matter now."  
  
"Ah, I see what's going on here. You say I'm sneaking around, but you're the one walking around with him. So tell me, Serena, given it up to him yet." Serena's eyes widened at the remark.  
  
"You are so dead!" Hiei leapt into the air and came down with another fist in Darien's face before the male could move. The blow made a sickening snap in Darien's jaw, and the male was jerked back. Hiei then connected with another blow to the male's ribs and then another two his face. Finally, Hiei kneed Darien in the stomach, dropping the much taller male in under a minute. Once he was done, he turned to Serena, finding a tiny smirk playing on her lips. Hiei gave her a cocky half smile as he led her away from the cowering male.  
  
"You fought for my honor. Thank you, Hiei." Serena hugged the male once they stopped about a block away.  
  
"By the way? What did he mean when he said did you give me something? What were you suppose to have been giving me?" Serena looked at Hiei to see whether he was joking, but she saw the cute curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Serena laughed, then leaned over whispering into his ear exactly what Darien meant. When she pulled back, she found his eyes were wide with a bit of shock. She reveled in that expression. "For a guy, you're a bit dense!"  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean!" Hiei said a bit angrily. Serena looked at him then laughed. "Well, I'm waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: And another chapter is done! The ending in the next chapter. Oh, we have a special guest. Let's welcome Hiei!!  
  
(Hiei stalks in and grabs the fan fic writer with an angry flush on his face.)  
  
Hiei (glaring): I am not that naïve!!  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^;;): Oh, you wanna bet! Come on, would you even know where to-  
  
Blazer (interrupting): Okay, let's keep this a clean fan fiction. We will have to see everyone later. I don't think you should hear this conversation. Remember to review. 


	13. Goodbyes And Endings

Nakoruru: I'm giving you guys the double header for this week. Since I know this is the last chapter for this story, I would like to thank you all for sticking with Blazer, Rinka, and I through this. I'm so happy to be finishing this, but so sad to be ending it also. This is my brainchild of crossovers! *cries, then puts on Velvet Underground*  
  
Blazer (shakes head): Thank you for all your contributions, praises, requests, criticize which was need, and your love for this story. You all kept it alive! *cries and sings along with Nakoruru to Velvet Underground*  
  
Rinka (.): Both of you are really stupid. Well, thank you all for the reviews. This chapter will go into good byes and returning homes. Hope you enjoy it. We will try to make it as not anguished as possible. By the way, anyone who did like Darien, sorry for the bashing, but we don't like him. Forgive us, don't kill us!! Enjoy the story now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group of teens stood around waiting for Amy to come from her late night cram school in order to send the Hakusho boys back to their own dimension. It had been an interesting time with them there. There were fights, amusement, and even unexpected love. The four scouts were each scattered different areas of Raye's temple. Raye and Kurama sat in her room, while Serena and Hiei sat near the pond. Lita and Yusuke were by the big tree, while Mina and Kuwabara stood not to far off.  
  
"I still say we should use the Luna pen and find out what they're talking about. We can transform ourselves into insects and crawl over to them! How does that sound?" Mina whispered to Kuwabara as they hid in a bush.  
  
"But if we're small, won't it be easy for them to step on us?" Kuwabara said, giving one of his incredibly rare sensible statements.  
  
"Well. . .okay, how about some squirrels then! They aren't so small!" Mina remarked. Kuwabara looked at her, then nodded rapidly like the idiot he was. Mina gave him a giant idiotic grin.  
  
"That will work! They won't so know it's us. Then I can go tell Keiko what he did," Kuwabara sniggered. "Let's do it!"  
  
Just as Mina was about to use the Luna pen, a blue streak of energy shot through the bush, nearly grazing them both. "How many times will we have to go through this? Both of you are made for each other, two peas in a pod." Yusuke's voice sounded from above them. Both looked up to see the male, with his arms crossed. Mina and Kuwabara ran off screaming like idiots, reliving the incident that happened a few chapters back.  
  
Lita watched the two run around then smacked into something. She laughed, as Yusuke walked back to her side. He shook his head sadly, then went back to leaning against the tree. "Well, guess there is someone for everyone."  
  
"Someone stupid for every other stupid person perhaps," Yusuke said. He was silent for a moment before looking at her. "Lita."  
  
"Yeah, Yusuke," Lita said. She turned her eyes on him.  
  
"It's been real fun spending time with you. Wish we could do it again, you know." Yusuke smiled, then frowned slightly. "Then I'd have to tell Keiko all over again about this. If I hadn't had Keiko. . ." Lita put a finger to his lips, smiling lightly.  
  
"We can always be friends on the outside, and keep what we feel in our hearts. We still one good terms no matter what. Deal?" Lita stuck out her fist to him. He grinned, nodding as he stuck out his fist, touching it to hers.  
  
Raye closed her door to her room once again. She smiled at the male sitting on her bed looking at her with those dazzling jade spheres of his. "Seems everyone has gotten along pretty well." She walked over to him, and sat down beside him. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I will miss you too. But I will always be with you in spirit. Maybe one day we'll have another strange day," Kurama joked. Raye grinned, kissing him then pulling back.  
  
"Strange, yes. Stranger, Hiei and Serena," laughed Raye. "Don't you think so?"  
  
"You're obviously stating that because you would have never thought that match would work. It surprised me too, in fact, but it was inevitable. He was bound to change. Maybe this was planned out by some higher force to bring us together and it was polled whom we would be matched up with. What do you think?" (Sorry for so many in-jokes couldn't help it. ^.^)  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me about if some higher force did have a hand in it. But they make an interesting couple. I'm just ticked at Darien. I never realized he was like that! And to think I use to like him," Raye said, shaking her head. "It was justified what Hiei gave him. Maybe a bit excessive breaking his jaw, nose, and some ribs, but justified."  
  
"Well, at least he isn't dead. Hiei can be vicious get him on the right note," remarked Kurama.  
  
"I guess, but good bye will be so much harder now that he knows he loves her. Will he be alright?" Raye looked worried as she thought not only about Serena and Hiei, but herself and Kurama. Kurama noticed this and drew the girl into his arms.  
  
"They are both strong, and I'm sure they will somehow find a way back to each other somehow. And I shall find my way back to you. You shall be fine." Kurama kissed her once more, staying that way.  
  
Outside by the pond, Serena and Hiei sat together silently. Neither knew what to say. This was good bye after all. They didn't know whether or not they would ever see each other again. Finally, Hiei reached into his pocket, pulling something out, and placing it into Serena's hand. Looking into her hand, she saw a clear jewel about the size of a pearl.  
  
"My mother gave me that. I want you to have it. It's called a tear gem," Hiei explained to the awe struck girl.  
  
"But. . .Hiei, I. . ." Serena was silenced by a kiss. She surrendered to his kiss, finding herself overwhelmed by his scent and gentleness. She closed her eyes, falling deeper in love with him by the moment. When he pulled back, she found tears in her eyes. Hiei wiped away her tears, smiling lightly.  
  
"When I find a way to come back to you, then you can return it," murmured Hiei.  
  
"Then you have to return this to me when you return." Serena pulled out her star locket, placing it in his hand. Hiei picked it up and looked at it. "That's about the only momento I have of my home back on the Moon Kingdom. Take good care of it for me, Hiei."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, I will." Hiei was about to lean back over and kiss her when he found two pairs of eyes staring at them with giant idiotic grins.  
  
"Looks like shortie finally got himself a girl," laughed Kuwabara stupidly. "Have you scored yet?"  
  
"Serena, I didn't think you would get the hots for Hiei! That's surprising! You living wild now!" cheered Mina. "Are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
Both Hiei and Serena's brow twitched. Hiei pulled out his katana and began to chase after Kuwabara who was no running for dear life. Serena was trying to get her hands on Mina to keep the girl quiet about her relationship with Hiei. This was pretty much the scene when Amy got there. It took a while, but they managed to all calm down and get transformed.  
  
"Are we ready girls?" Serena said, looking at the other Sailor Soldiers. The girls nodded, then looked at the boys. They nodded too, smiling at their new friends and loves. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" shouted Amy.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" shouted Raye. *Return home safely, Kurama. Don't forget me.*  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" shouted Lita. *Maybe somewhere here Yusuke, I'll find a guy exactly like you. Hope Keiko isn't too hard on you. You really are a great guy.*  
  
"Venus Star Power!" shouted Mina. *Man, I'm so going to have to drill Lita, Raye, and Serena for all the details! It's not fair I get stuck with an idiot!* (Note that she forgets she definitely is one many times. ^_^)  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" yelled Serena. Lights and colors surrounded the four boys, as they began to shimmer. *You better not break your promise to me. Please return to me, Hiei. I'll wait for you.* Within moments, the four boys were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um. . .sir," Botan came in with a shocked expression on her face. Koenma looked up, very agitated.  
  
"Don't you see I'm busy trying to find new candidates to be Spirit Detective! What do you want?" Koenma remarked. Botan didn't say a word, just pointed to the four individuals that walked into Koenma's office. Koenma dropped his pacifier, a rare thing, and gaped at the four detectives. "How in the world. . .by my father, it's a miracle. I told you they would return, Botan, doubting me!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you knew we were coming back," retorted Yusuke. "Anything happen while we took our vacation?"  
  
"Actually, no word had reached the Makai about your disappearance. It's only been five days after all," Botan said. "So how did you get back?"  
  
"Kurama and Hiei's girlfriends!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Koenma and Botan looked at Kuwabara, then Hiei who looked as if he was going to spontaneously burst into flames.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara, you might want to run now," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Huh, why? I have to tell Koenma and Botan about shortie's pond side tongue war! You guys should have been there. I thought shrimp baby would never get any girl, but he. . ." Kuwabara managed to dodge Hiei's blade some how.  
  
"You get my business between me and not you or anyone else!" growled Hiei as he begun to try to slice Kuwabara to tiny meat bits. Botan and Koenma gave Yusuke and Kurama a questioning look.  
  
"I have something I need to do. I'll check you guys out later. And Hiei, make sure you kill him for me too," Yusuke said as he headed back to the Ningen Kai. It would be a long story to explain to Keiko, and he was sure that he would have more than a slap for his latest adventure. "I'm sure she'll calm down sooner or later if I give her some time."  
  
Koenma and Botan looked at Kurama who was the only one that seemed capable of explain. He led the two to a quieter area, and told them the story over some tea. But left out the parts about Hiei and Serena. Knowing that it would only get them in trouble to have them know about Hiei's relationship. Once or twice they heard Kuwabara screaming for his life and Hiei shouting something almost incoherent at the orange haired male. Kurama mused that indeed, it had started off as one strange day.  
  
-End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: There, the ending to One Strange Day. Not so anguished, but lots of fun and comedy.  
  
Kuwabara (running in screaming): He's trying to kill me!  
  
Rinka: That's what you get for running your big mouth, Kuwabara. I would kill you too.  
  
Blazer: On another note, there was a lot of bashing of characters. Darien, Kuwabara, Mina, Keiko, Botan. You just have it out for them don't you, Nakoruru?  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry, but Botan is a complete airhead, Kuwabara's just stupid, Darien is a mega wuss, and Keiko can sometimes be an obstacle for the greater cause. As for Mina, she's like Botan's younger sister. (shudders)  
  
Rinka: You know what I thought of. If Serena had slept with Hiei, you get where Rini's eyes are red! Ever thought about that? Cause she can be strawberry blond! (^_^)  
  
Nakoruru and Blazer (O.O): . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Nakoruru: LOL Well, you're right about that one! Love child! Ha! Well, let us leave here. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Don't let this being the last chapter keep you from reviewing. Tell us what you think about it! We will see you again, only in another fic.  
  
Blazer, Nakoruru, and Rinka: Good bye and thank you for liking One Strange Day!! 


	14. Author's Important Note

Nakoruru: Okay, I just want to update this and tell everyone that I have posted the sequel. I don't feel like email everyone and telling, so I'm telling you through this means.  
  
Blazer: You better hope that everyone reads this note and knows that the story is posted.  
  
Nakoruru: I'm pretty sure that someone will look at One Strange Day and see my note. Even though the story is now completed. At least I hope so. (begins to worry)  
  
Rinka: You can always just email everyone and let them know.  
  
Nakoruru: Why don't you email them? I have to get back to Ai Yori Dango. I'm finished chapter five, and Asuka got a haircut! ^ ^  
  
Rinka: So now Tala's going to really notice her huh. Is that what chapter six will cover?  
  
Nakoruru: That or the budding relationship with Takao. I don't have a clue as of yet. I've got all my characters introduced, so I don't know what now.  
  
Blazer: Um, don't you think you should go? I mean, you've said what you've wanted to.  
  
Nakoruru: Oh yeah. Okay, bye people! Read this note! Read the new story! Bye until Thoughts of Yesterday. 


End file.
